Betrayed Destiny
by Korrupted
Summary: In the Fifth Moon Kingdom, Princess of Jupiter Makoto is destined to be one of the guardians of the Moon Princess, while her barely younger twin Sakura is the heir to the throne. Living a life of danger and battle, she must face many foes in her task to keep her princess safe, even if those foes may be her fellow Senshi. AU. Backstory for Dark Jupiter and prequel to Courage-less.
1. Luck of the Draw

**A/N:** Hello, and welcome to the backstory of Dark Jupiter! This is the intro, and not that long as it simply sets a bit of the scene. The next chapters will be getting longer and it explains a lot of Dark Jupiter's behavior in Courage-less. One of the most common questions I get inboxed is: "Why does Dark Makoto hate Rei/Ami so much?" Well, in this, you'll find out.

Note: Unlike Courage-less, there are no Japanese words found here. This is set in the fifth Moon Kingdom, which was many, many millenia before the first caveman scribbled on walls. This will be referenced to in later chapters, and there may also be other backstory/prequel type chapters later on.

Enjoy.

**WARNING**: Contains blood, violence, language, suggestive themes, darker themes (nearer to the end), and graphic scenes of battle. Read at your own risk, but this will be far tamer than Courage-less. Don't you even THINK about commenting on how graphic it is after what's gone on in that one!

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! I am simply taking the characters out for a wild night on the town and copping a few cheap feels along the way. Still have to get them back home before dawn. But holy shit, WHO ELSE LOVED SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL?! 

* * *

The sounds of pained screams rang throughout the palace, though the woman who was creating them was far too focused on getting through the delivery of her children to care. The brunette queen panted as one of the doctors moved his blue tunic sleeves higher, sweat causing her brown locks to cling to her pale skin moments before she started pushing once more. "I can almost see the head!" The Mercuian male announced, prompting the Jovian woman to push harder than before.

"Good, good! Alright, one more big push and I think... Ah! It's a girl!" He called happily, handing the infant to one of the nurses to tend to as his focus returned to the Queen of Jupiter and the second child she needed to birth.

Moments after the first newborn began wailing, the second child was finally born. A second girl. Even among this planet known for large families, the first twins were rarely both females. "Your Majesty, two girls!" One of the nurses informed the panting woman who looked anything but regal at the moment.

Queen Akira weakly held her arms out after all of her contractions had finished, her hazel eyes locked onto her firstborn girl; the daughter that was destined for more than palace life as she herself was. No, she would follow the path of her elder sister, Princess Lacira. She would be a Senshi. "Ma...Makoto..." The ruler of the planet of courage finally managed as she held he one she would only have a few years to know. It broke her heart that it would be her first child that she would lose to the Moon Palace, but it was also a great honor that only the first born females would be able to claim.

At the sound of her name, the infant groaned in irritation, fussing instantly as she was held like glass. Why did the noisy thing have to try to disturb her? She had been finally all relaxed in the green cloth that was her swaddle, a single pink stripe on the hem to indicate a female. Makoto shifted more, settling down again after a few moments and returning to sleep after her exhausting trip into the bright place from her safe one. A nap was very well earned in her opinion, the reddish brown wisps of hair a bit damp still.

A bit reluctantly, Akira returned the future warrior to the care of the cerulean haired nurses, the other baby now the target of her attention as she reached for her other daughter; the one she would be able to keep and raise. If she was lucky, she would be able to find a suitable match for the other girl on this planet instead of a neighboring one. Or, Thunder forbid, an arranged marriage. The thought of any of her children that she may later have being in one of those turned her stomach, even though she and her late husband had been one of the few rather lucky matches. The infant snuggled into her arms, the queen smiling faintly as she spoke the name, "Sakura."

The doctor jotted down both of the names, marking the planetary symbol next to Makoto's to show that she had been the first born female and was destined to leave for the Moon Kingdom. After looking at his notes on the Senshi Order, the man looked back to the new mother and in a very soft voice informed her, "Queen Akira? This is the century of Jupiter to take the vow when she comes of age." Causing the woman to stiffen slightly.

The Vow of Chasity. A vow that was far more common among the ranks of the priestesses of Mars than the warriors of Jupiter, or any other planet's youth. Especially more so than Venus! And still, the vow would be taken up by one of the planetary guardians when they were to pledge their loyalty to the Moon Princess once every one thousand years, each time the planet being different. It seemed that is was sadly time for her planet to heed the call, and that duty would fall to her Makoto on top of being warrior and guardian. Hazel eyes met ice blue, the woman nodding somberly. "I understand. Thank you, Doctor Atnos." Was all she stated, watching the male bow and exit.

The rest of the staff followed suit, leaving Makoto in a small infant bed next to the queen as she held Sakura to herself. The woman was silent as she pondered the future of her daughters. One was to be sent to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, the other was to remain with her and be heir to the throne. It almost seemed like far too much responsibility to force onto newborns, to have their fates plotted out like a game. However, she knew her people were strong, the strongest of all the planets really. Jovians were known for their physical strength and resilience, being favored by thunder and lightning and finding their homes in forests and trees. They were stubborn, and very difficult to deal with if they set themselves a certain way.

At least, that was how their father had been as well.

Akira held the infant a bit tighter, thinking of their deceased father, Motoki. He had been a good man. A strong soldier. One of her own father's loyal guards. But when things between Jupiter and Mars had started to dissolve, the King had been one of the first to join the battle. He had come back many times to tell her of the men and women he had lost, of the enemy and how they fought hard against them. And then, he didn't return to her. Motoki had been felled in a battle with the High Guard of Mars, the brave man staying behind to help cover the retreat of his own forces. The body had been recovered and returned to them for burial.

He was only a King in name, as she had been given the throne and was the heir apparent, she held all of the power like all of the ruling families. Only the women were able to hold the highest position in the castle, the power transfered from mother to daughter. Still, Motoki had been looking forward to meeting the children, the last time she had seen him being three months prior, his face a wide grin at the prospect of being a father. Hazel eyes filled with tears as she bit the inside of her lower lip. His daughters would never see him, never meet him, Makoto wouldn't be able to see him beaming with pride at how she defended the Princess from harm, and Sakura would never see him threaten whoever she had taken a liking to if they ever tried to break her heart. Life as Akira knew it had ended when she had gotten word of his dead a month ago, the funeral held only a few weeks before she had finally gone into labor. Now everything was changing so rapidly that she could barely think straight.

_"Akira, just calm down. We don't need lightning to damage the roof again, do we?"_

The queen could just imagine him teasing her for her anxious ways, her loving husband always ready with a smile and a joke. Still, Makoto was destined for Crystal Tokyo, to learn the Vow of Chasity and be trained by her aunt to protect the princess as she does the queen. Five years. She would only have five years with Makoto before she had to send her away. "Storms take it... I don't want to give her up.." Akira bitterly muttered, knowing that it wasn't up to her at all. This was a sacred duty that each of the planetary queens were bound to; at the birth of the first Moon Princess, the other queens were to begin attempting to produce heirs of their own, the first born females becoming the chosen vanguard of the heir to the crystal throne.

Sakura began to nuzzle at her chest in need, the queen blushing furiously at what the infant wanted. Of course the child would interrupt her thoughts for a meal. A nervous grin played across the lips of the Jovian queen. She was just like her father.


	2. The Vow of Celery

A/N: Alright, I must stop here for the night, but I plan on working on Frozen Hearts more after work tomorrow. Enjoy young Makoto for the win. I really do like her and Sakura as sisters. Yes, I created the other character because I felt that she may not be as alone in past lives as she was in PGSM. Remember that this is the Fifth Kingdom. That refers to the number of times the Crystal has restarted the universe. Also, to clear up any confusion about why Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus already have pledged to the princess, let's just say that since they are from the Outer planets, their mothers were less likely to wait on the royal decree to start getting busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I just wish I did.

* * *

"Mommy? Why do I have to learn this?"

Makoto was clearly irritable. Her attention wandering around the room before she idly picked at her tanned hide pants, the three year old princess wishing she was outside watching the soldiers spar instead of stuck inside of this room and learning a bunch of rather boring things about life in a place she had only ever heard of. Even her sister had far more time to herself, and Sakura even enjoyed these stupid lessons. The only lessons Makoto really loved were from the palace guards on combat theory. Her green eyes were narrowed in distaste at the many notes on etiquette and the short but rather gaudy sounding vow she would have to take before the Court of the Crescent in two years. Couldn't she just go and play, or do something with her sister? Even wearing a dress was preferable to this!

Akira sighed heavily, the child slowly wearing on her patience. This was the fourth time they had this discussion this week. Sakura was far more at ease with her lessons, granted they were different that her elder twins' courses. The more laid back brunette would hopefully never need to fend off a horde of enemy combatants while wearing the flowing robes of the court in her lifetime, and that was the way the queen was determined to keep it. "Mako, you need to learn this because you will be one of the Senshi. You will live at the Moon Palace, and you have to know their rules." She set aside the large tome and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Perhaps she was trying to get the girl to focus on too much for one day, however she still needed to start on the Vow of Chastity once again. "Tell you what. If you recite the Vow for me three times, then you and I will spar. How does that sound?" The queen offered.

The expression of joy on her daughter's face was overwhelming, hazel eyes watching the emerald hues scanning over the words before the three year old pursed her lips. She was confused, that much was clear. However, she took a deep breath and spoke as clearly as she could manage.

"I, Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, do swear to remain face-ful only to the Moon Princess. I vow to up... uphold my pure-city and remain cel... celi... celebrate in honor of the pureness of the Moon Kingdom. I take this salmon vow of cat-city and celery on this day, in front of the Court of the Crescent, and will put no other above the Moon Princess."

Akira was struggling to hold in her laughter at her daughter's fumbling attempt at the most serious vow a Senshi could take, bursting out into riotous laughs when the girl asked, "But Mommy? Why do I need to take a vow of celery? I don't even _LIKE_ celery!"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she looked at her flowing green dress, wishing her twin was with her once again as her green-hazel eyes moved to the long strand of her chocolate brown hair that had escaped her bun. At least when Makoto was around, things were always fun and she wasn't expected to act perfect; her sister was the more wild one, but she always tried to help her more timid twin come out of her shell. It certainly didn't help that everyone treated her like glass, even a three year old could see that they were almost afraid to hand her too much. _'But Mako always tries to show me how to spar and use my lightning...'_ The princess mused, creating a small batch of sparks in her palm.

She wasn't supposed to be learning how to use lightning yet, but she really had wanted to. Every time she damaged something, Makoto always took the blame for her before she could even say it had been her, and then they would return to practicing the moment they were alone again. She knew she wouldn't have much time left with her sister, and that did upset her greatly. This was her twin, her other half. Though they weren't identical, they still understood each other far better than anyone else could hope. Sakura sighed and let the energy fade, looking out the window as the sky darkened with another approaching storm; they were so very common on Jupiter that it was more often than not rain was considered good weather. She knew the elder twin would be disappointed to not be able to watch the guards spar after lessons, but she was a bit glad that it would mean that they would get some time to themselves.

The sound of the door opening and slamming shut drew the girl's attention from her thoughts and to the large oaken door, the scowling face of her sister comically pressed into the wood. Sakura grinned, standing up and rushing over to hug the other brunette, ruffling the reddish brown hair playfully to get a grin from the other Jovian princess. "Mako! What did you learn today? Anything exciting?" She prompted, her sister smiling softly as they sat on the floor.

It was clear that they were sisters, almost identical in many ways. The same sun-kissed complexion, the same strong, stubborn jawline, the same lips, nose, and build. However, Sakura wore cloth dresses while Makoto preferred leather pants and shirts. Both of them hated their thin golden circlets, the oval emerald that dangled from the center to rest just between their eyebrows a nearly constant source of debate for them and the queen. Sakura was far more likely to give in, Makoto usually arguing it over until she and the queen both were on the verge of a tantrum. The green eyed twin already was adopting a more masculine posture, the green-hazel eyed girl easily more demure in her mannerisms. "I had to learn the Vow of Celery. It sounds so STUPID! Saku, I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you and Mom!" The future guardian whined, looking near tears.

The gentle girl wrapped her arms around Makoto, hugging her firmly as she remained silent a while. "You won't be gone forever. I'll visit! You know I'll visit." She wanted to shout at whatever thunder gods had caused them to be the first two females, destining them to be forced to be without each other for months if not years at a time. "I hear the Court is very pretty."

"I don't want pretty! I want to do stuff. I wanna run, and fight, and stay here. I don't wanna give salmons and cats to cities. I wanna stay here." She could hear the tears her proud sister was fighting back. "I wanna stay with you."

Makoto hated knowing that she would be taken from her family in a few years. She would have to stay at Court and reside with the Princess of the Moon. Sure, she would have her own room, but it was connected by a door to the girl she was supposed to be pledging all of that stupid stuff to. Unlike the other guardians. They would have their own rooms, with their own privacy, and she would have a joined room and no Sakura there to make her laugh when she was mad. It wasn't fair at all. Finally, after sniffing and wiping her eyes on the back of her hands, Makoto finally calmed down enough to smile at her sister gratefully, asking in a hushed tone, "Wanna see a new trick with lightning?"

* * *

Three months later, Queen Akira sat in the study with Makoto, watching her daughter writing notes in a sedated manner. The twins' fourth birthday was approaching, and time was growing shorter and shorter for her to have a chance to spend it with Makoto. Why did the fates have to take both Motoki and Makoto from her? Why did she have to give up her daughter too? It may not have been to death, but she would rarely see the warrior after her ceremony, even less than Sakura would if she chose to visit her sister. The Jovian woman stood, watching her daughter's attention turn to her as she smiled. "Wanna go outside?" The queen inquired, watching her daughter's features light up for a moment before looking back at the pages strewn around her. "Don't worry about the lesson. It will still be here when we get back with Sakura."

At the mention of the three of them spending time together, the papers were swiftly forgotten, Makoto almost leaping from the seat to rush to her mother's side, the woman striding to the door and opening it to the large wood passage way. Like many homes on the large planet, the palace was crafted of wood with smaller pieces in stone. In some places, the panels had started sprouting despite all reason, always confounding all the Mercucians who would visit there; they were governed by logic and reason, and anything that defied that caused them to halt and try to explain it by any means necessary. Three of the child's steps created only one of hers, Akira reaching down to hold Makoto's hand tenderly. Soon, she wouldn't have that luxury anymore. Soon her daughter would be unable to find a man or woman to love her as Motoki had loved the queen, and yet watch as her fellow guardians and even the Moon Princess could take on any lovers they desires. She would watch them be wed, but forced to remain alone and without intimacy until death would finally claim her. And since senshi and royals in general could live almost one thousand years, it would be a very long life of loneliness. "Saku, come on! Let's go outside!" Queen Akira heard her daughter command, watching as the other princess squealed happily and abandoned her own studies. Though she would not do this often, the sight of the two girls so happy was worth it.

As they left the palace, Makoto grinned at her mother and sister, asking loudly, "Want do you want as a gift, Sakura? Our birthday is next week!"

She could easily tell that the princess was excited, her more reserved sister answering only after they had crossed into the thick of the forest and were on the path to the waterfall that they all loved so much. "I want us to never be five. So then you won't have to go away."

Akira felt a lump in her throat forming as tears prickled her hazel eyes, the hand of her elder daughter releasing hers to sweep the other girl into a hug. She could feel her lower lip tremble, watching the two princesses embrace each other, the whispered words of Makoto making her heart break and the tears fall free. She didn't know how any of the queens could bear to give up their first daughter to this, knowing that the first princesses of Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus had already pledged themselves to the princess earlier this year. How did they find the strength to let them go?

"I wish I could do that for you, Saku. I'm so sorry that I can't."


	3. Untapped Potential

A/N: Okay, so here is chapter three. I will be posting at a slowed pace due to getting ready for Otakon, and because life in general demands my attention. Courage-less will hopefully have a chapter up by next week. Maybe even today if I can swing it. Frozen Hearts won't be updated for at least a week as I am having a bit of writers block with that one. A New Darkness is giving me a bit of trouble due to how much I am trying to cram into that chapter, but I think I should have the new chapter up soon. Thanks for understanding, y'all.

Warning: Contains violence, language, suggestive themes in later chapters, blood, and mildly dark themes. Oh sod it. All y'all know that my fics are pretty damn graphic for different things. However, this one is the most tame of them all. So, there.

With love,  
Korrupted.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Makoto fidgeted as her sister sat next to her, both of them growing uneasy at the silence in the study hall. The instructor had been called away and the four year old twins were anxious to at least know why he had been. Before curiosity could propel the older princess to start snooping, Sakura poked her shoulder and held out a poorly wrapped gift; it seems that the more timid twin had opted to make her a birthday gift, Makoto reaching into her own pocket to extract the one for her sister. "Happy birthday, Mako." The green-hazel eyed youth whispered, a grin on her face.

Makoto took charge of the lumpy package, setting it on the desk before offering the far more delicately wrapped gift to Sakura. "Here. I uh... I made this for you. Happy birthday and stuff, Saku." She awkwardly managed. As much as she loved her twin and her mother, gift giving had always been an awkward endeavor for the future warrior.

Sakura took the item with an open expression of awe, carefully unwrapping the pink dyed lambskin from around a braided leather necklace that had pieces of green crystals woven into it, a medallion of oak hanging from the center with the letter 'S' on the right side, and 'M' on the other, a lightning bolt down the middle. From the tiny cuts she could see on Makoto's fingers, it was clear that the girl had made it herself. "Oh, Mako! It's amazing! You did such a great job on this! I'm never, ever taking it off, I promise!" Sakura beamed, fixing it around her throat and typing it in place before looking around warily. Moments later, the scent of charred leather filled the air, the necklace sealed together from a very concentrated bolt of thunder. Makoto was fairly certain that short of cutting the braided cords, there was no way that it was coming off of her; though she was glad that Sakura had the forethought to tie it loosely enough to fit after she was all grown up.

Makoto lifted the green dyed leather package, opening the parcel to see a small painting on wood, both herself and Sakura grinning widely and in astonishing detail for a child of her age. The painted twins sat next to each other, arms locked at the elbow, the grass below the green and lush. Though Sakura was not talented in many things, art was what she excelled at without question. The warrior sat with her mouth agape, her fingers tracing the image very tenderly as tears burned her wide emerald eyes. "I wanted you to have something for when you have to go next year. It took forever to do, but I think it turned out pretty. I know you'll be lonely at Court, but I wanted you to have me near you anyways. So you could always remember me." Sakura informed her seconds before she found herself yanked into a firm embrace from her twin.

The demure princess could feel her sister shake with silent sobs, clutching the future queen tightly as she held her in return. She knew this was just as hard on Makoto as it was on her, Sakura blinking back her own tears as she tried to keep herself together, ultimately failing as they began rolling down her own cheeks. This was so unfair, why couldn't they have been second and third born? Why didn't they have a mean sister that was the one to go? Why did it have to be Makoto?

"I could n-never forget yuh-you." The future warrior managed after a while.

It was true. How could she ever forget her twin? It angered her that in a year she would be forced to protect some girl she never met instead of the sister she actually cared about. She would have to leave behind her mother, her sister, her life here in this living palace of warmth to go to a cold palace of stone and learn from an aunt she had only met twice to be the Princess Sailor Jupiter for the future Moon Queen. However, the door opened to admit the instructor, the wizened warrior clutching his old spear in his knobbly old hand, his thinned silver hair a stark contrast to the brilliant bright green of his eyes. He wore his old leather and metal armor proudly, a symbol of his time as a soldier before becoming the mentor he was now. "Girls, enough of classes for the day. I do expect you both to read the passages on the trades between Jupiter and Saturn during the Age of Dividing for my lesson tomorrow. That will be all."

Somberly, they two girls broke their embrace and organized their parchments, collecting their papers in silence before walking out to the hall and towards their room. Sakura touched the necklace pendant gently, Makoto clutching the wood painting to her chest tightly as they both thought about the next year they would have together before the cursed birthright of the Order took the elder twin away from the planet of courage. When they finally entered, the two princesses saw Akira stilling on a chair in the middle of the room, a wide grin on her lips. However, it was the two wrapped parcels in her grip that captured their full attention. The queen watched as they made their way closer, noticing that Makoto was holding something jealously to her chest, as if afraid that the moment she set it down someone would snatch it up and steal it away from her forever. "A very happy birthday to my two lovely princesses." The Jovian queen spoke in a gentle voice, the sound like a warm summer storm.

Sakura hurried forwards to claim the item wrapped in pink, Makoto seeming to debate something before walking to her bed to set the picture on her bed side table, then dashing up to the green leather bound item. Sakura held up a new set of paints, several wooden painting boards, and brushes, Makoto grinning widely at the two tomes of cooking recipes and the pair of rose earrings to replace the plain silver spheres she currently wore. "These are great!" The future warrior shouted excitedly, her twin adding, "Oh, Mother! I love it!"

Queen Akira was grinning widely at their joy, laughing happily when both of her daughters hugged her firmly. A tiny part of her wanted to cry at the fact that they would never have another birthday together with this kind of ease; Makoto would be taken from her in exactly one year. It was almost maddening to know that time was steadily slipping from them, trickling between her fingers as she so desperately tried to clutch at it and force it to halt. But she wasn't Princess Sailor Pluto. She had no dominion over time, nor it's mysteries. She was prey to it as were all others. Only yesterday she had heard of the first-born girl from Venus pledging herself to the service of the Moon Princess.

"Hey, Mom? Can we just... Stay here today?" Makoto inquired, her voice soft.

Akira smiled at her eldest daughter, nodding. "Of course. In fact, I can have dinner brought up here as well." She assured, watching as the twins beamed and sat down on Sakura's bed to look over their newest gifts. The Jovian woman couldn't help but think that the necklace on Sakura suited her regardless of the more rugged qualities. Her hazel eyes noticed the item on Makoto's bed, her heart breaking as she took in the image of the girls linked together, laughing, happy. Her lower lip quivered slightly as only two tears fell from her eyes. How could the Moon Kingdom force the families to go through this kind of pain?

* * *

"Hey, Saku! Check it out!" Makoto called, her leather shirt keeping off the worst of the rain.

The four year old heir turned towards the elder sister, her chocolate colored hair in a low bun as her dress clung to her legs. She had found shelter under a tree when the downpour had started, cursing herself for not bringing a hide parasol; it was supposed to rain, but she hadn't thought it would be this much! She couldn't even practice her lightning powers with all of the water around them without risking hurting them both.

"Oak Armor Rebellion!" Makoto called, raising her left hand to the stormy Jupiter sky.

For a moment it seemed like nothing happened, but then wood began to slowly sprout along her flesh, bits of green crystal ingrained like armor until her left arm was encased from fingertips to elbow. Experimentally, the girl flexed her fingers, the gauntlet moving with all the ease of a second skin. Sakura felt her jaw hanging wide open in astonishment; while it was somewhat common for most Jovians to be able to call upon wood and flora elements, it was highly advanced elemental summoning that wasn't touched upon until the Jovian in question was about a century old. Added on to the fact that Makoto had just made up a summoning all on her own, the entire feat was unbelievable. "Teach me, Mako! Teach me!" The younger twin begged, her voice pleading.

And just as she always had before, Makoto grinned so widely that her emerald hues slid shut, nodding her agreement. She motioned for her twin to join her in the downpour, the heir not hesitating to comply and standing next to her in the mud, both of their leather boots up to their ankles. "Okay, so you really need to be honest with how well you can feel the trees, plants, and wood. You need to be honest with yourself so you don't over-extend. Remember what happened to me when I did that?"

The darker haired girl had to suppress a shudder at the memory. Makoto had been practicing her lightning with her combat instructor, but had become far too sure of herself, cocky, over-confident. She tried to use more than her three and a half year old body could handle, and had resulted in such a powerful jolt of energy, she had gone into a seizure. Sakura had never screamed in that level of horror before in her life, watching as her strong sister woodenly thrashed on the beaten dirt floor and foamed at the mouth, other adults rushing forwards to help her. Even the plump head cook had dashed in at speeds the crown princess had never dared possible for him with a wooden spoon in hand, Mishka forcing Makoto's jaws open so he could jam it between her teeth. Later, she had discovered that Mishka had done so to prevent her from biting off her own tongue. After that, Makoto had always been certain to never use anything close to her potential, always holding herself back to keep from suffering that fate again. The advantage was that her power was enormous, but she refused to ever truly delve into it. Her instructor, Jasper, was displeased with how she chose to cope with the incident. No matter how many times he assured the future guardian that all those who were well versed in combat had over-extended, Makoto refused to go all out, always holding back; Jasper feared that she may hold back too much, and not protect the Moon Princess properly.

Sakura closed her eyes and turned her mind inward, feeling for that tiny tendril of wood energy that was inside of her, coaxing for it to come closer to her grasp. The summoning power wriggled near, her small hand extended to it like it was a shy Lightning Wolf pup, finally smiling as it timidly allowed itself to join with her. It wasn't a huge amount of energy, but it was enough. When her eyes opened, Makoto could have sworn that the bits of brown were glowing faintly.

"Okay, now with the amount of power you have, imagine it like armor on a part of you. Not too much, because you wanna move still. Imagine it like another layer of skin, okay? When you really have it in your mind, call out the summoning." The elder princess informed her in a soft voice, thunder rolling overhead as the rain soaked them both, Sakura's dress clinging to her form.

The girl pursed her lips as she thought of a mask, the features elegant, yet fierce. A female face that was beautiful, though the lower canines jutted out over her upper lip like a forest thrull, the cheek bones sharp, but studded with calcium growths. When she had the image in her mind clearly, she shouted to the skies, "Oak Armor Rebellion!"

Instantly, the power heeded her call, responding faster and with more ease than it had with Makoto. A rich cherry wood sprouted from her face, the features identical to the mask she had envisioned. Her eyes shone like gems through the eye holes of her mask, the wooden lips smiling in triumph with her, Makoto squealing in utter joy; her reserved twin seemed to have a knack for the more unruly power of wood. "Eeee! Oh, Sakura, you did so great! You're even better than me at wood summoning! I can't wai-"

Her words died on her lips as lightning cracked through the darkened sky, hitting a gigantic tree several yards away. The sound was deafening, both girls fearing that they had lost all sense of sound as the huge pillar of wood lurched towards them, Makoto staring at the falling tree in dumbstruck horror; she couldn't process what was happening, let alone think up a summoning to use to save them. The mahogany tree pitched closer, the young future guardian throwing up her arms to shield her face in fear as she heard Sakura screaming, wishing against all odds that she could save her sister somehow. Makoto suddenly felt a horrible pain in her chest and vaguely felt the ground rushing up to her, darkness taking her as the terrifying sounds of what the four year old could only describe as the world exploding filled her ears as the last thing she heard.

* * *

"I said give her some room!"

"Your Majesty, you must back up to give her space to breathe."

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO STAY BACK FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU LIGHTNING THRULL!"

Makoto groaned weakly as she recognized her mother's voice, feeling cold, wet, and sore all over as she began to stir. It sounded like the queen was about to start lashing out with lightning if someone didn't do something. "M...mom...?" She croaked in a rough voice, tasting something coppery in her mouth. Was that blood?

Almost instantly, she could feel her mother holding her left hand tightly, the comforting scent of lily of the valley enveloping her mind. "Where's... Saku...?"

Another set of hands gripped her right hand, though this pair was the same size as hers. Though Makoto would have sworn they felt as if they were covered in cuts and blisters. "Here. R-right here Mako. I'm so sorry. I f-froze up when th-the t-t-tree fell and..." She could tell the younger twin was crying without opening her eyes.

"What happened...?"

Akira knew the question had been coming, taking a deep breath to calm both herself and her daughters. "Sakura said you were both out in the woods practicing when a bolt of lightning hit a very nearby tree. The tree was coming for the both of..." The woman's voice broke at the thought of nearly having lost her children, the last two pieces of Motoki she had left to cling to. She went on, "Both of you, but she said you made the tree explode into nothing. Sakura said you fainted and had a massive nosebleed, but she carried you all the way back here herself."

Makoto forced her emerald eyes to slowly open, blinking several times to adjust to the bright white crystals that served as lights for the infirmary. She focused her gaze on her twin, seeing Sakura's dress ripped, covered in mud, soaked, and a trail of blood down her left side that originated from a large pool of crimson on the green fabric of the shoulder. It was amazing to the injured princess that her gentle twin had carried her almost a mile back to the castle, Makoto smiling wearily at her twin in thanks. "S-see, Saku? Told you that you're really strong after all."

The heir to the throne nodded and hugged her sore twin, sobbing into her shoulder. The warrior winced, but in the end hugged the green-hazel eyed girl back, glad that in spite of the ruined dress, tangled hair, and blisters, she was safe. As much as she wanted to keep her sister safe forever, she only had seven months left before she was taken away from her home and forced to remain in Crystal Tokyo with the Moon Princess. She was running out of time all too quickly, and part of her was screeching in despair inside of her heart, knowing that she would be far away from her sister, mother, and the Jovian guards. Far away from Mishka, Jasper, Haruki, and Elizabeth. Far away from the storms and rain of her planet, from the comfort of the dense forests and lush plant life. And there was nothing she could do about it.


	4. Sacred Vows

A/N: Welcome to the longest chapter I have ever written to date! And I really had never thought any chapter of this fic would be this long, but I just couldn't stop writing. The month of December is referred to as Hunt Moon on Jupiter, the Anglo Saxon names will be used after this chapter.

Warning: This chapter contains... foul language? I mean, this chapter is really, _REALLY_ tame. Just lots of plot.

With love,  
Korrupted.

Fun fact: Dialogue from here and Courage-less WILL overlap. Which means that parts of the past are repeating to some extent. The people who have read the chapter Love Somebody also got a bit of a teaser for something that will happen, and an example of one such overlap.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. But what about that second Crystal episode?! That was so amazing! I can't wait to see the next one.

* * *

The morning of the fifth day of Hunt Moon, Sakura woke to the sounds of birds singing happily, though she wanted to sob. Today was the day she and her twin turned five; the day that the Princess Sailor Jupiter to the current Moon Queen would come with a small group of Moonlight Guards to take Makoto away. The day she would lose her sister to Crystal Tokyo. The gentle princess felt her eyes burn with tears, sitting up to brush them away hastily.

"I know... It's today. Happy birthday, huh Saku?"

The dead tone caused the heir to Jupiter's head to whip around quickly, seeing Makoto sitting up with a somber expression of her face. Her emerald eyes seemed dull, her tan face a bit pale, the sight of wet streaks running down her face unnerving to the younger sister. Sakura crawled out of her bed and walked over the her stronger twin, climbing in with her just to hold her tightly and cry into her shoulder. She could feel the reddish brown haired girl hug her tightly in return, both twins clinging to each other as if the moment they let go, Makoto would vanish. The remained just like that for almost an hour; silently crying and holding each other, praying that by some miracle Makoto wouldn't be taken by the Moonlight Guard.

"Your Highness! Princess Lacira! You can't go in there, they are still sleeping!" A voice in the halls boomed, both girls snapping their heads up when the oak door to the room was thrown open to reveal a very tall, intimidating woman in a long gossamer green gown.

"It would appear they are awake, Tyrus." She shouted back to the soldier.

Princess Lacira was a very stern looking woman at the moment, her features sharp and strong, her lips in a thin line, her dark olive green eyes set with her chestnut brown eyebrows in a scowl. Her hair was styled into a short bob, her skin oddly pale in contrast to Akira's. The woman strode into the room, her eyes darting between the two young princesses staring at her in fear. "Which one of you is Makoto?" She asked in a soft but stern voice.

However, the green-hazel eyes twin stood up on the bed and spread her arms, planting her feet as she turned into a sort of Jovian shield for her twin. "No! I don't care about your stupid Order. You can't take away my sister!" Sakura yelled defiantly, bits of lightning sparking at her fingertips like a warning. She didn't care if the older woman was far more powerful and experienced than she in combat, the five year old was willing to fight as hard as she could to keep Makoto with her.

Lacira sighed, rolling her eyes as she hoisted the girl off of the bed and deposited her onto her own, ignoring the heir's squeals and protests before striding back to the scared looking future warrior's side and taking firm hold of her tiny bicep. "Princess Makoto; by the Order of the Senshi and the Law of Birthright you are under my custody, and to be transported to Crystal Tokyo. You are hereby no longer a citizen of Jupiter, the planet of Thunder, but a resident of the Moon Kingdom and a guardian to the Moon Princess Serenity. Any acts of resistance will be met with force." The Guardian of the Moon Queen recited, though her eyes were hollow; it was as if she was recalling her own fated fifth birthday only a few centuries before.

"Let go of my daughter! As Queen Jupiter, I order you to release her, damn you!"

Makoto nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her mother's voice, hearing a terrifying tone that never had been used before echo throughout the wooden room. Lacira stood straight, her imposing height of six foot one only a scant inch and a half taller than the furious queen. Lightning danced along the younger woman's frame, her form trembling in rage, her lips curled into a dark snarl. She looked like a Lightning Wolf ready to strike. "Queen Jupiter, the Order of the Senshi requires the first born female. Do _NOT _stand in our way. This is the will of the Moon Kingdom." The warrior stated harshly, five men clad in white armor surrounding Akira quickly.

The queen looked between the Moonlight Guard frantically, her long brown hair in a braid down her back, watching helplessly as her elder sister began to half drag her now struggling daughter across the floor. But what could she do to stop this? The Guard would restrain her if she tried to stand between her daughter and the door, and they would attack should she resort to the violence she so desperately longed to use. "I evoke Planet Parlay! I have the right to demand it! I am still entitled to keeping Makoto here until midday, you bitch!" Queen Akira shouted, watching her sister halt in her tracks.

Lacira looked her younger sister in the eyes, releasing the five year old with the cold words of, "Midday it is. Do not try to take her from the planet, Akira. We will find her if you try to run. The Queen of Saturn tried, and her daughter was gravely injured. There is an investigation happening as to why the girl didn't survive."

Makoto was half sobbing as she ran to her mother, Sakura rushing to the queen as well as Lacira waved off the Moonlight Guard, the air of formality vanishing. The woman seemed to crumble a bit, rubbing the bridge of her nose to alleviate a mounting headache. "I don't know how Auntie Tima could stand this. She had you, me, mother, Den, Arly, and Buan to deal with too." The warrior muttered darkly, closing her tired olive green eyes.

Though the queen was still shaking, her snarl had eased substantially, a dead sounding chuckle escaping her. "We did knock out three of the Moonlight Guard. I still remember that. How have you been, Lacira?"

The guardian resorted to a weary half smile. "I've been well. I still miss home. I miss here, but it hurts far less. I do hate this archaic method so very much. Five years old, and rip a child from their families? We don't even allow Jovian children to battle until they are twenty. To be honest Akira, it disgusts me."

Sakura and Makoto were still firmly latched on to Akira's skirt, the queen opting to lift both girls up to prop them on her hips with the ease of practice. "It's still early. We should have breakfast, and then gifts. Before you have to..." The queen of Jupiter swallowed hard, fighting to keep her voice steady. "Before you and Makoto have to leave."

Princess Lacira nodded and motioned for her younger sister to lead the way, her green eyes tracing the oaken halls fondly, as if recalling memories long since past of her time there. At the sight of the formal dining hall, the woman halted and looked in, not seeing her sister halt to watch the guardian slip inside the room that the current royal family rarely used. The high carved ceiling was just as she recalled it, even the scorch marks from when the royal family had quite literally done battle against Tima and the Moonlight Guard to keep Lacira from being torn from their planet. Her eldest brother, Den, had been seriously injured in the fight, Lacira ultimately giving herself over to her aunt to prevent anyone from being killed. "I can see why you would come in here. We didn't use it much after that, and Sakura and Makoto prefer the sun room anyways."

The warrior turned back to see Akira standing in the doorway, smiling sadly at her. "Would you mind it terribly if we ate in here this once, Akira? I would like a happy memory of this room again." The powerful princess admitted somewhat sheepishly. While she had visited the planet only a handful of times after pledging to the Queen, and only three times since the birth of her nieces, Lacira had only been to the meeting room.

The ruler of Jupiter smiled, waving over one of the guards to inform Mishka of the new eating arrangements. Makoto was far more sedated than usual, poking at the various typically favored foods instead of eating them. Though Lacira was far less terrifying now that she wasn't acting on behalf of the Order of the Senshi or the Moon Kingdom, but the princess still resented her for the role she would play. Though she did eat a few bites of her boar, she was largely unable to eat anything. She barely listened as the two adults spoke, moving to a bench to sit by herself until an equally small frame wriggled up to sit next to her, a leather bound gift in her hands. "Makoto, here."

The child warrior understood why her twin had left off the 'happy birthday'; there was nothing happy about this day at all. The girl took the gift, watching as Sakura gripped the oak pendant of the necklace, then unwrapped another beautifully painted board, the twins both depicted back to back, both staring at opposite upper corners of the wood canvas. The painted Sakura gazed at the planet Jupiter, where she would one day rule as Queen Jupiter, a dress made of emerald green silk bringing out the rich brown hues of her chocolate brown hair and green-hazel eyes. Upon her forehead was the gold circlet they both loathed to wear, the emerald drop resting between her eyebrows. The painted Makoto stared off at the crescent moon with a bitter sadness, the planet the she viewed as her future prison to become Princess Sailor Jupiter for the future Moon Queen. The fuku she was clad in was white, her skirt green, the bows pink, the striking colors enhancing the red in her hair and the deep emerald of her eyes, a circlet upon her own forehead. However, both girls were clasping each other's hands, their fingers intertwined as if to show that no matter how far apart they may be, they were still connected. Tears shone in both of their eyes as they looked at the two planets, hurt and regret in their expressions. Makoto could feel tears running from her own green hues as she yanked her sister into a tight embrace, sobbing loudly. It wasn't fair. She adored her twin so much, but now she had to leave her. "I love you S-saku..." She whispered.

Sakura had to bite back her own sobs, pulling away to wipe at her eyes hastily. "Love you too Mako. We're twins, we'll always have each other. No matter what." The heir swore softly.

Makoto took several minutes to stop crying, but when she did, it was time to offer her own gift to Sakura. She reached out her right hand and pressed a finger to the necklace, touching a green crystal lightly before sending some of her own lightning into it, filling it to the brim before continuing to do the same with all of the crystals. The green stones glowed with power, emerald hues meeting green-hazel sternly. "This is some of my power. Only use this as a last resort. I will always do all I can to keep you safe." She assured the crown princess, both once again holding each other.

It seemed like only minutes later that Lacira stood, a mournful expression on her face. "It's midday. I'm sorry, but I must take Makoto back with me now." Her olive green hues fell upon her charge, wishing that she didn't have to do this.

"Must you really take her? Surely there must be another way." Akira pleaded, her voice uncharacteristically small. She was hoping for some kind of miracle that would allow her child to remain here, not be forced to go to a far away planet.

Lacira's expression was one of sadness and regret. "Akira, I would love nothing more than to leave Makoto here on Jupiter with you. I would love to allow her to stay here and know nothing of the guardians, and the battles, and the pitfalls of the Court. But I can't do that. I am bound by my vows to the Moon Queen to uphold the laws of the Order. I have no choice in this matter." A soft sigh escaped her. "I have just as much say as you do. This life isn't fair, but I _must_ do this. Just as one day Makoto will be forced to do the same to Sakura's first born daughter."

One of the Jovian guards walked in holding a large trunk, the auburn haired twin gently placing her painting inside of it with the other two; she had packed last night so she would be less tempted to run and hide. Five smartly armed men in white armor entered to the dining hall, the queen losing all composure at long last. She gripped her elder sister by her dress front, her hazel eyes almost wild in desperation. "Swear to me you'll watch over my daughter! Swear it, dammit! By the storms, I need her safe!" The Jovian woman demanded, her voice laced with panic.

Lacira pulled the frantic woman into an embrace, whispering to her softly, "Of course I will. She's your daughter, but she's my niece. I swear on the lightning that I will protect her as best as I can until my dying day, Akira."

Sakura watched the two women hugging before the taller female stepped back, her air of authority returning once more. "Come, Makoto. We must go to the Moon Kingdom and you must take your pledges to the princess." Lacira commanded, the weary looking twin taking hold of her hand and being led away from her.

The crown princess felt her lower lip tremble, tears welling in her eyes as her right hand gripped the pendant tightly. Her sister, her twin was being taken away from her and her mother to be taught war, politics, and to be bound to the Moon Princess. All she could do was stand there and watch. Unless... Sakura grit her teeth, breaking away from her mother to follow after her sister as the Moonlight Guard turned to face her, drawing blades with crescent moons carved into the hilts to stop her. "I evoke Gemini Passage!" The young princess cried out, her voice full of desperation, Lacira turning back to face her with a hint of amusement on her lips.

"Very well. Come." Was the simple instruction.

Sakura rushed forwards when the Guard had re-sheathed their weapons, taking her aunt's other hand as she glanced at her twin. The rite she called out was an ancient one that rarely had ever seen use as only a few of the senshi had ever been a twin. But, it would allow her to go with Makoto and stand with Lacira when to witness an event that only the Order of the Senshi and the Court of the Crescent was privileged to attend. It would grant her extra time with her sister. The heir had always wondered how people traveled from planet to planet, but as they strode into the large sunny terrace in the courtyard, her green-hazel eyes widened in awe at the sleek craft made of metal, the incredible technology that it showcased. It had to have been made by both Mercucians and Venusians due to the craftsmanship and the technology involved. A door on the side was pushed open laboriously, stairs being lowered down as the current warrior of courage ushered the children in first, following herself, and then the Moonlight Guard as well as the trunk of Makoto's things. "We will arrive at the moon in a few hours. Feel free to rest if you need." The warrior woman informed the twins kindly.

Sakura moved to snuggle up against her twin, clinging to her as the engines roared to life through the thick exterior hull, feeling the ship sway a bit as it rose from their planet. The heir could hear Makoto's heart hammering in her chest loudly, inwardly furious that the Moon Kingdom had the power to rip her sibling away from her and their mother. She knew that it was considered an honor to be one of the elite Senshi, but the reality was painful and full of resentment. Makoto held her tightly, and she wasn't sure when, but she nodded off during the flight, her own soft snores lulling the future warrior to sleep as well.

* * *

Lacira stood when they had begun their descent onto the moon, walking over to rouse her resting nieces a bit reluctantly. She cursed this entire barbaric practice for selecting the senshi; ripping children from their homes to make pledges and swear vows that they weren't even old enough to understand to a girl just a few years older than them. The new Princess Sailor Pluto was the eldest that she had ever heard of, pledging at twelve, the Princess Sailor Uranus and Princess Sailor Neptune both pledging at the age of eight. They had all arrived together, each one kneeling in turn to swear their loyalty to the five year old princess of the moon. "Makoto, Sakura. We'll be landing shortly." She informed the yawning girls, noting that they both seemed fairly unhappy at the fact that it hadn't been a bad dream.

With a bit of a heavy thud, the craft plopped onto the concrete pad that had been created for just the ship, Lacira taking their hands again when the door opened and stairs were lowered, leading them out to a dazzling sight. Beautiful crystal structures were all around them, the soft light of the planet making them cast an ethereal glow onto everything. Makoto could see a few gardens from the vantage point of them being on some sort of platform, turning her head to spy several more in various locations around the palace. Past a high crystal wall with many guard towers lay buildings made of alabaster and spectacularly colored glass, the entire area seemingly like a glittering jewel. Crystal Tokyo was the crown jewel of the beautiful Moon Kingdom, and it was truly an awe-inspiring sight for the five year olds. "We must hurry to get you changed, Makoto. Sakura will be accompanying me for the ceremony, but I will need to find something more suitable for the Court." The elder Jovian princess informed them as she ushered them closer to a door in the magnificent crystal tower they had landed upon.

Sakura blinked, dazed from the splendor she was trying to take in before looking at her aunt in confusion. "But... This is my best dress." She pouted, clueless as to what could be nicer than her best silk gown that had her planetary symbol embroidered into the left breast of the deep green fabric.

Lacira laughed. "Oh, it's lovely, but at Court, it's a whole new level of gaudy. It took me three decades to even get used to it. You will be provided a dress, I assure you. Come." They entered the palace through the door, noticing that everything still had a glow about it, though it wasn't as bright.

They walked through crystal halls, finding their way to a woman with short, pale blonde hair in a dress all made of a material that seemed to float on it's own as she moved, her blue eyes gentle as they rested on the twins. "This is Selene. She is the seamstress here. Selene, this is Princess Sailor Jupiter Makoto, and Crown Princess Sakura. Sakura evoked Gemini Passage, so we require a dress for her that is permissible to be seen at Court in. Would that be possible for you to create with the amount of time you have?" It was a rather stupid question for Lacira to ask; she knew Selene could make ten dresses for adults in less than the two hours they had before the ceremony, but she just liked to be polite.

The woman laughed, the sound like a bell, walking over to Lacira and casting her a wink. "It would be no trouble at all, Cira. In fact, it's quite the honor to make a dress for one not a senshi for the ceremony. It's quite rare for the royal firstborns to be twins, but two girls is almost unheard of." The woman knelt down to get to eye level with the girls. "Have the two of you been measured recently?"

"Last month, but we've both grown." Makoto supplied, earning a nod from the nice woman that seemed to be good friends with her aunt.

"Well, then let's get started, shall we? I promise that this won't take too long." Selene assured, leading them onto a sort of pedestal and retrieving a long measuring tape.

She measured the elder twin at lightning speeds, moving to Sakura and repeating the process before tapping her chin in thought. Makoto would obviously wear the proper dress for one taking the pledge, but for her sister who was the heir she had several options to pull from. Her blue eyes took note of the leather and crystal necklace that the child wore, the oak pendant in the center showed the great affection that the sisters had for each other. Turning around, Selene started hunting through bolts of her fabrics, finding gossamer in light sea green and the finest silk in emerald green. She took a final glance to take note of the leather clothing that Makoto wore before locating lunar doe hide as well. Expertly, she cut the fabric, the twins both watching with awe at her speed, their aunt holding back laughter at the sight of their open mouths. They didn't know at what point the seamstress had picked up her needle and thread, but they both could have sworn it had only been ten minutes before Selene had turned back around with two dresses in her hands. "Cira? Would you mind helping me put these on them?" She asked.

_'You're usually asking me to help you disrobe...'_ The guardian mused with a coy smile on her lips. "Of course, Selene." She agreed, taking charge of Sakura's dress and helping her niece change.

Finally the twins stood in their luxurious gowns, grinning at the splendor. Sakura's was a sleeveless emerald silk gown with leather along the sides, the back laced with a strip of the material, her planetary symbol stitched into the left breast with shimmering pink thread, oak leaves embroidered along the hem of the skirt. Makoto's was of silk for an under dress, once again sleeveless, then the gossamer fabric of sea green flowing over that, her planetary symbol sewn into the left breast with gold thread. However, Selene had decided to embroider a small sakura flower in the crook of the Jovian symbol, the future guardian touching it gently. "It's rare for this to happen, so I decided to make it a bit special." The woman informed her.

Makoto hugged the seamstress about her waist, Sakura joining her only a second later. Selene embraced them in return, finally herding them back to their aunt. "I'll be making more dresses for Makoto. They will be in her room after the ceremony." She gave Lacira a chaste kiss on her cheek, the elder Jovian grinning at the action. "I'll see you later, Cira. Try not to maim the Duke again, alright? Blood really is difficult to get out of fabric."

The woman folded her arms under her breasts, her expression somewhere between a pout and a scowl. "Well, then he better remember that it is not proper conduct to grab at any of the Order. Next time he may gain a stump." Selene rolling her eyes and holding up her hands in defeat.

"Fine, Lacira. But next time, just try to keep the stains to a minimum. For me?" The white-blonde woman begged, earning a grumbled agreement. Were all Jovians this stubborn? "Thank you. Now off you three go. You should see if they might be ready now. When Princess Sailor Venus pledged, they had been ready a few hours early."

The guardian nodded, taking hold of her charges hands once more as the moved through the crystal corridor. She missed how warm the wooden halls of the palace she had been born in were, the translucent stone beautiful, but cold. It lacked that friendly feel and rich color that oak had provided. The centuries had only improved her opinion of it slightly, but a part of her would always long for the freedom of her home planet, of the rolling thunder from the familiar storms she had loved to play in with her siblings. As the trio neared the gathering hall, a man dressed in white armor spotted her, the Moonlight Guardsman bowing to her in respect. "Princess Sailor Jupiter Lacira. They are nearly ready for you." He blinked his grey-blue eyes at the girl holding onto her left hand, noting that the one with emerald green eyes wore the dress of the next Princess Sailor Jupiter. "Ma'am, forgive me, but I must be confused..." He took note of the similar features, his eyes wide. "Twins?! D-did she-"

Lacira sighed irritably. "Yes. Crown Princess Sakura evoked Gemini Passage. She will be joining me on the dais beside the queen. Please, take Princess Sailor Jupiter Makoto to the waiting room." She instructed the male, the Moonlight Guardsman bowing and taking hold of her hand to lead her away.

Makoto took another glance back at her aunt and sister, seeing Sakura watch her as she gripped the oak pendant, fighting back the urge to yank herself away and run back to her twin so they could run away together. But the Order would hunt her down and drag her back, and she couldn't risk Sakura being hurt on her account. Her attention returned to the hall before her, the Guardsman leading her to a small but comfortable room lined with plush chairs and chases, a fire place along the stone wall, casting a warm glow on the oak floor, a fountain off to the side. Makoto looked to the ceiling and noted the surface had been somehow bewitched to have clouds rolling along the expanse, the clock on the wall decorated with fish and other aquatic life. The most foreboding part of the decor was the glavie and scythe that hung against one of the walls, above those were the words, _'The end is simply a new beginning.'_ written in gold paint. "Someone will be along when the ceremony has begun. Moonlight guide you." He told her and left the princess alone, shutting the door.

The girl sat on the oak floor, stroking the familiar surface tenderly. It was a comfort to her, recognizing that there was something in the room meant to be familiar to each planet's princess. A fire for Mars, a fountain for Mercury, luxury for Venus, aquatic life for Neptune, the visual representation of time for Pluto, the open sky for Uranus, and the full circle of life for Saturn. She sighed and leaned against one of the chairs, looking up at the ceiling with great longing, wishing she was back at the palace she would never belong to again. Back with her mother. She lost track of how long she had been sitting there, ignoring the clock as home-sickness washed over her. "Princess Sailor Jupiter?" A male voice questioned from the other side of the room, prompting her to turn emerald hues to look for the source.

The speaker was a young man with long black hair that was neatly braided, his eyes a gentle sea green. He wore the white robes of a Moonlight Knight, the elite of the Moonlight Guard. "They are ready for you now. Please, come with me." He requested, holding his arm out for her.

Slowly, Makoto rose, brushing off her gown and walking over to the male. He stooped a bit and offered her a playful bow, provoking a giggle. "I am Lysander, and I shall be your escort on this rather dull day." He spoke in a gentle voice full of mischief and kindness, gently taking her hand in his once he realized that she was too short to take his arm, leading her through the door he had come through. "Are you nervous, Princess?" The child nodded mutely, sheepishly looking at the crystal floor. "Well, always try to imagine that you are somewhere that you like. The only people that matter are the ones on the dais. Just kneel, and speak loudly and clearly. None of the Court is your concern, so just try to focus on the Moon Princess. She's the one you are pledging to, after all."

Makoto had to admit that Lysander was helping her not to panic, feeling a bit more at ease as they made their way through the hall. Finally, they arrived at a set of large, ornate crystal doors, her escort giving her a grin and a thumbs-up. "Moonlight guide you, Princess Sailor Jupiter. I will be behind you, and also will be there for the Vow. I believe, 'Lightning guide you' would be one you are more familiar with." He told her, the doors opening to admit them.

As Makoto stepped through, the light of the dais caught and held her attention, seeing two clusters of people on it, other people in ornate chairs lining the walls, all eyes upon her. The five year old set her jaw and dredged up all of her courage as she walked forwards, her gown trailing along behind her. Makoto heeded Lysander's advice, looking ahead and imagining herself and the people on the dais to be in the courtyard on Jupiter, seeing Sakura standing beside her aunt, the queen a lovely woman with pure white hair styled in pigtails, knots at the sides of her head, serene blue eyes watching her. Lacira was in her own emerald and gossamer dress, surrounded by seven other woman roughly her age. Each of them had a gown of a certain color aside from the Moon Queen; hers was pure white, flowing, and emblazoned with crescent moons.

Her emerald eyes moved to the smaller group next to the adults, the girl seated upon the throne a few years older than herself, her white dress also bearing the symbol of the Moon Kingdom, though her hair was a clean yellow-blonde styled identical to her mother's. To her left side was a girl who looked almost her age, her long blonde hair simply free flowing, a red bow a contrast to the orange colors of her gown, her blue eyes a bit somber. Off to the right of her stood two girls who looked the age of the Moon Princess; one with shoulder length aqua colored locks and royal blue eyes full of gentle kindness, her dress only a shade darker than her hair, the other a taller girl with her sandy blonde hair styled short and boyish, her midnight blues full of a rogue playfulness, though her gown was the same color as her eyes. Standing behind them was a girl clearly already in her teens, her tan skin a contrast to the fair tones of the others around her, Makoto even several shades lighter than her. Her green locks long and hanging free aside from the bun the was barely glimpsed by the approaching princess, her pink hues easy, yet full of a certain knowing, her black gown almost stoic on her.

Makoto halted a few yards short of the dais, though was before the group her age, gracefully dropping to one knee as she had practiced for the last year, her green hues cast respectfully to the crystal floor, speaking in a clear voice that she hoped was loud enough, trying to keep the nerves from making her words shake.

"I kneel before you as Jupiter; planet of thunder, protection, lightning, and courage. I swear on this day before the Court of the Crescent to aid, serve, and protect you until my final breath leaves me. I will faithfully serve the Moon Kingdom and heed the call of battle against any foe of the Moon Princess Serenity. I, Princess Makoto, pledge this as your loyal senshi of Jupiter."

She didn't rise, hearing the princess of the moon reply in a voice full of regal grace, but just a hint of childishness still present. "I gratefully accept your pledge of service." But Makoto still had one thing left to swear aloud before the ceremony was completed, remaining in her position as she took another deep breath. She no longer was a princess of Jupiter, but the Princess Sailor Jupiter of the new princess, so she only had to change one word as she had been told as a child, the main difference between practicing the Vow and actually taking it.

"I, Makoto, Princess Sailor Jupiter, do swear to remain faithful only to the Moon Princess. I vow to uphold my purity and remain celibate in honor of the pureness of the Moon Kingdom. I take this solemn vow of chastity and celibacy on this day, in front of the Court of the Crescent, and will put no other above the Moon Princess Serenity."

She stood at the sound of footsteps approaching, turning to face Lysander as he walked nearer, a red crushed velvet pillow in his hands. He knelt to her level, a pair of gold bands resting atop the item, their surface holding the symbol of the crescent moon on them. "Princess Sailor Jupiter Makoto. Do you accept these as a symbol of your vow for all to see?" He asked in a voice full of strength and authority.

"I accept them." Was her reply.

Lysander lifted one of the cuffs, removing the small pin-like locking mechanism from the top so it opened on it's hinge, speaking in a very hushed tone so only Makoto could hear him, "I tried to keep them warm, but they may be a bit cold. I'm sorry if they are." The warmth back in his voice.

He took gentle hold of her left hand, placing the slightly cool metal cuff on the bicep before carefully closing it, taking care not to pinch her before replacing the pin. He repeated the process with her right arm, finally standing and walking away again, Makoto turning to face the dais and her princess once more. "I welcome you into the Order of the Senshi, Princess Sailor Jupiter Makoto. Come, and join your fellow Senshi." The young blonde stated, beckoning the brunette to join them others standing around her.

The child gracefully walked onto the dais, taking her place next to the girl in orange and facing the Court of the Crescent, hearing them softly applaud in their approval, the alien weight of the cuffs on her arms making everything feel surreal. The queen stood, addressing the people before them. "It is my great pleasure to end the ceremony. Please, proceed to the great hall for the feast." She spoke in a beautiful voice, regal yet soft and warm.

It was the nicest dismissal Makoto and Sakura had ever heard, the younger twin rushing forward to hug her sister, nearly toppling the both of them. "Oh, Mako, you look so pretty!" She squealed, the new warrior laughing.

"Oh, hush. Not as pretty as you." Her face fell, realizing that in only a few minutes Sakura would be lead away from her and would travel back to Jupiter without her, holding her tighter. "Sakura, I'm going to miss you. Please, visit me?" Makoto couldn't help the few tears that traced down her cheeks.

"As much as I possibly can, Mako. I promise."

Lacira walked over and rested her hand on Sakura's shoulder, whispering that she had to take her back to her mother now. "Lysander, watch over her while I am away." The commanding Jovian ordered, the man snapping to attention and bowing in his compliance.

Makoto watched as her sister was lead away, feeling as if with each step they took, she was being shut inside of a crystalline cage. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder as her lower lip trembled, turning to see the girl with sandy blonde hair standing with the other three senshi, a gentle smile on her face. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. I'm Princess Sailor Uranus, but just call me Haruka." Haruka tilted her head to the gentle looking girl with blue hair next to her that seemed to truly fit in the gown she wore. "This is Princess Sailor Neptune Michiru." Then to the eldest one of the bunch. "And that's Princess Sailor Pluto Setsuna."

"I'm Princess Sailor Venus Minako." The blonde in the orange gown spoke in a warm voice filled with light as she approached, the Moon Princess standing and walking towards her newest guardian. "And this is Moon Princess Serenity."

Makoto bowed, but the girl she had just sworn to protect quickly pulled her back up to her feet, a sheepish expression on her face. "Please, don't do that. I really hate it. We're all princesses after all. Please, call us by our names. I really do hate to use titles among us. After all, why can't we all be friends?" The young girl was beaming by the end of her words, her grin wide with hope, the emotion contagious as the others all began smiling.

Makoto couldn't help but smile as well, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "I... I guess you guys know my name. It's nice to meet you all." Her emerald eyes scanned the others over again, realizing that she was the youngest so far among them. So, what am I supposed to do now? I mean, I'm just a bit out of place, I guess."

Michiru and Minako both walked up and tilted their heads to the door she had entered from. "Well, there is the feast, or we can show you around. It's really up to you." The blonde Venusian offered with a pleasant smile.

"Well, whatever we are gonna do, I am getting out of this stupid dress first. So, why don't we show her to where the rooms are. Ugh, I _hate _wearing this damn thing!" Haruka seethed, lifting her skirts as if they were a vile substance.

Michiru giggled and took the youngest girl by the hand, gently leading her through the door and walking through before turning the opposite way that the Jovian princess had come from the waiting room. Down the group moved through the crystal halls, Makoto barely listening to their conversations as she thought about what her life would be like from now on. She would have cold crystal instead of warm wood surrounding her, golden cuffs that bound her to the princess instead of freedom, a gilded cage in place of storms and forests. The five year old did hope that these girls were as nice as they seemed, already noting that Serenity didn't seem nearly as stiff and formal as she had imagined. That thought was solidified when the regal seven year old suddenly tripped over her own flowing skirts, squeaking in shock before flopping rather gracelessly onto her face, her pigtails fluttering behind her like banners of defeat. The others laughed loudly, Makoto the one to rush forward to help up the clumsy girl, discovering that even she was laughing at her own blunder. "Sorry. I really need to ask for shorter skirts." The Moon Princess admitted cheerfully.

Makoto found herself giggling too, the girl she was sworn to protect linking their arms together and pulling her along as she laughed, the reddish brown haired girl suddenly reminded of her little sister. She had to bite her cheek at the thought of Sakura, who was on her way back to Jupiter at that very moment. This was her home now, these girls were her comrades and her princess. She would be able to see her family once in a while, and her aunt would train her. Still, she was homesick already. The child found herself halted rather suddenly in front of several doors in a hallway, each with a planetary symbol on it, though each one several yards apart with the exception of the door with the crescent and with the Jupiter mark on it. Another reminder that she would be bound to the princess without the chance of true privacy, unlike all the others. "This your room, Makoto." Serenity spoke in a gentle voice, adding on, "I promise to knock before coming in through the door that joins our rooms. I don't like the idea of you being barged in on."

Once more, the girl looked at the princess in wonder, astounded that the princess was a girl of such kindness. Makoto opened her door to see a room with wooden floors, potted plants, and a large bed with green sheets made of the finest of materials. Her trunk was already at the foot of the bed, a clothing chest left with one door open to show clothing that Selene had made for her already inside of it. She turned to the door and noticed that the princess was still outside in the hall, shyly beckoning her inside. The seven year old all but squealed in joy at the invitation, hurrying in and looking around in wonder. "Jupiter must be really pretty!" She stated, spying the look of content on the newest member of her guardians.

"It is, but it's almost always raining, so we have lots of clothing made of leather or cottons. Makes cleaning the mud off a lot easier. Sakura and I usually ruined our clothing during the heavy rain season, when the rivers and waterfalls change their course or even location." The green eyed girl informed her. "But I always loved the storms."

Serenity gave her a sad smile, walking a bit closer to the girl. "I know it's not much, but I really hope you come to like it here. It's not Jupiter, but it's pretty. Well, the food is really good at least!" A bit of a childish grin of glee crossed the blonde's lips, thinking of the sweet ice cream confection that she could never seem to get enough of.

Makoto opened her trunk just as the other girl went to a door on the left wall, opening it and stepping into the room. "This is my room. If you ever need anything, just ask, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, Princess." She replied respectfully, gaining a pout in return.

"Call me Serenity, please. I really do hate those stupid titles. I think you should change if you want to. I'm just going to change my dress. I'll be out in the hall in a bit." She stated before shutting the door, leaving the Jovian girl in her new room by herself.

The new guardian lifted the paintings she had gotten from her twin, fusing the wood boards to the walls to keep them from coming down. Next, she dug through her trunk for the few bits of clothing she had brought, selecting deep brown leather pants and a shirt with the symbol of Jupiter on the back in pink stitching; green was her second favorite color, but she always loved pink best. After slipping out of the gown and hanging it up delicately, Makoto slipped into the more comfortable clothing, the gold cuffs on her biceps making it a bit tight. She might have to ask the seamstress if she could make some leather clothes that fit better around the items, settling instead for a sleeveless shirt to avoid having to rip one of her other ones. Just as she was stepping into her leather boots, there was a knock on the door, the five year old stumbling over in her haste, and opening the door to see Haruka before her. The eldest blonde was in deep blue pants, boots, and a tunic of both light and dark blue, the color bringing out the tones in her eyes. The princess of Neptune seemed to have opted not to change, still in her flowing gown that looked flawless on her. "Hey there. So, Michi and I are heading down with Sets. Are you and Serenity coming?"

"Of course we are~! Minako too, right?" The girl shouted as she rushed out of her room, the gown almost identical to the one she had been wearing before, only the skirt ending a few inches above her ankles, revealing bare feet.

"I wouldn't miss it! Is Makoto coming too?" The Venusian guardian called as she rushed over, her own clothing the same as before, the girl with the long green hair walking behind her wearing a very lovely dress of blacks and violets. "Ohhh, you looks so cool! I never knew leather could look like that!"

Makoto smiled at the girls around her, scuffing her boot a bit shyly on the crystal floor. "Yeah, I'll come. I'm a bit hungry." She confessed, gasping as almost every single one of them tried to grab hold and yank her along to the great hall, all laughing and talking at once, Makoto feeling at ease for the first time since her arrival.

Maybe life in Crystal Tokyo wouldn't be to terrible after all.

* * *

A/N: For those of you keeping age score:  
Makoto- 5  
Minako- 6  
Serenity- 7  
Haruka and Michiru- 10  
Setsuna- 14


	5. Ice Cream Solves Everything

A/N: So, just a notice for all y'all. I am going to be going a bit more seriously into this fanfic than I have originally thought I would. In fact, this whole thing would never have been typed if not for my good friend (and fellow Moonie) Stephen. When he was a bit curious to know exactly why Dark Makoto hated the rest of the senshi, but primarily Rei and Ami, I told him the truth behind her. He actually found it fascinating, and so I was inspired by him to write it down in a full story format. So, thanks to the guy who is one of my good friends for having me give him spoilers.

Warning: This fic contains adult language, dark themes, and violence. This WILL get darker as it progresses. Okay, not as dark as Courage-less, granted, but it won't stay as light-hearted as it is now.

With love,  
Korrupted.

Special thanks to: Everyone who has been reading this. Seriously, I kinda feed off of that.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Makoto panted heavily as she struggled to stand again, the Moonlight Guardsman that was instructing her on hand to hand combat not giving her a moment to rest as he rushed her again, knocking the child back down to the packed dirt floor of the training room. "Get up, Princess Sailor Jupiter! The enemy will not give you a minute to catch your second wind!" Keiton told her in a cold voice, his golden eyes just as icy.

As she tried to push herself back up, her left leg gave out of her, falling back to the floor with a hiss of pain. "I said, get up!" Her trainer commanded.

"Hey! What the hell is the matter with you?!" A young female voice shouted, footsteps drawing closer to the dizzy girl.

She felt someone pull her off the ground, seeing concerned midnight blue orbs peering into her exhausted emerald, a few other sets of hurried foot falls following. "Michi, get Lacira, now. Setsuna, I need a cup of water, quickly." The blonde ordered, the other two hurrying to obey before she addressed the man who was scowling at them. "What in the name of Uranus is your deal? Can't you see she's wiped out?"

Makoto could feel her sweat starting to soak Haruka's blue tunic, panting loudly as she took the small reprieve from combat, drinking deeply when a cup was placed to her lips. "Easy, easy. Not too fast, Makoto." Setsuna urged.

"She's no good with unarmed combat. How is she supposed to protect the Princess if she can't hold me off?" He sneered.

Setsuna glared at the man, her entire aura cold feeling. "She's not even six yet! You're setting her up for failure with those expectations, Keiton!" Her pink gaze softened as she took charge of the wooden vessel again to get more water.

"What in the name of the Queen is going on here?" The barely controlled fury in Lacira's voice was clearly evident, even the relentless man jumping at the sound.

The woman swept in, her gown billowing behind her as lightning jumped along her frame, her olive green eyes alight in rage. Her tan face had the slightest reds of fury, a metal spear with a lightning bolt as the head in her right hand. The air around her was commanding, enraged, crackling with electricity; Princess Sailor Jupiter was truly a sight to behold. Behind her came Selene, the woman dashing over to Makoto and taking charge of the cup from Setsuna, trying to coax her to drink slowly. "I asked you a question!" Lacira barked at the man, his eyes growing wide.

Keiton was stammering wildly, fearing the notorious temper of the Jovian warrior that was being directed at him, so Haruka took the liberty -and pleasure- of answering for him. "Keiton was putting her through drills at double pace, Ma'am. He expects the success of someone at my level when she just started a few months ago. He was not allowing her to rest, and so I stepped in."

The elder brunette turned to face the now shaking man, her expression deadly. "Is this true?" Her words were hissed, low, and dangerous.

Before he could stammer out an answer, a blast of harsh air struck him from behind Lacira, Princess Sailor Uranus to the Queen stalking up in clear fury. Makoto noted that the woman with long, pulled back, dirty blonde hair sported the same gold cuffs on her arms, marking her as the one who had taken the Vow for the current queen. "SKY FALL!" She shouted, another blast of air striking the man to the dirt.

"Aqua Freeze!" A voice full of soft anger commanded, Keiton finding his wrists frozen to the floor as Princess Sailor Mercury stalked closer, her pale blue hair as short as Haruka's.

"Venus Chain Embrace!" A woman with strawberry blonde hair called out, her bright sapphire gaze enraged as a coil of golden metal studded with rubies began wrapping around the Guardsman's body and starting to tighten.

"P-please! I meant no harm! I just-"

Lacira cut him off by slamming the stave of her spear onto the dirt, lightning sparking even brighter on her body. "You were being reckless again. No more excuses, no more chances. We warned you that much when you broke Princess Sailor Venus Minako's arm. You are not fit to stand among the Moonlight Guard, let alone train the future warriors."

She stood aside, Princess Sailor Mercury stepping up to glare down at him with ice blue eyes, her gaze as frigid as the coldest ice of her planet. "You are henceforth stripped of your rank. For thrice being confronted for your reckless actions and taking no heed, you shall serve life imprisonment on the comet Freya. May the Moonlight save you, for none of us will." Her soft voice was full of deadly hate, turning towards the door she had entered from. "Moonlight Knights, take this pathetic man to be transported to Freya. I will inform the Queen of this ruling after I prepare the required documents."

The Princess Sailor Mercury swept out of the room, three Knights hurrying forwards to pry the banished male out of the grip of ice and metal, dragging the disgraced soldier out of the training room. The other women strode over to the group of children, Selene helping Makoto sit up with her sore muscles. "I let a Guard handle your training, and this happens. I am sorry, Makoto." The elder princess of Jupiter apologized.

"Whu... What was th-that about?" The emerald eyed warrior in training panted out, feeling just a little better now that she was resting. Her whole body throbbed, her skin almost pulsing against the metal cuffs.

"Keiton has a bit of a stupid streak. He first messed up by trying to double pace Sets, then me. I passed out mid-training and got my ankle sprained. Last time, Minako was put through training at Setsuna's level, and her arm was broken." Haruka supplied. "They warned him that if they caught him trying to double pace another trainee, he would be banished. I guess he just never learned."

The child nodded, wincing as her muscles burned in agony, hissing through her teeth. Her leather clothing clung to her uncomfortably, her reddish brown hair sticking to her face as it shone with sweat. However, she felt a pair of arms just a bit bigger than her own hoist her up, hearing the grunt of Haruka. "C'mon, Tiger. Let's get you to bed." The girl informed her, Michiru and Setsuna trailing behind her.

About halfway to her room, Makoto seemed to realize that she was being carried, her Jovian pride making her fidget. "Haruka, I can walk on my own!" She protested, though didn't actively try to climb down from the warrior of the sky's arms.

"Hush. You're hurt. Just let me be nice, dammit." The blonde grumbled, her midnight blue hues still looking ahead.

As they neared the corridor that housed their rooms, Minako popped out of the kitchen door with Serenity, both sneaking away with far more ice cream than was reasonable. Typically, Haruka would scold the leader of the Inner branch of the Senshi for letting the princess have that much at once, but the leader of the Outer branch was currently occupied with carrying the sore child half her age, her face starting to turn red from the effort. Thankfully, Michiru hurried ahead and opened the door for her comrade, the warrior of the winds plopping Makoto onto her bed rather gracelessly. "Th-there... You rest today. Sets? Could you get some water? I'll get some food. Roasted boar and potatoes, right?" She waited for the girl to nod as the Neptunian helped her slid under the covers. "Alright. I'll be back."

Makoto watched her strong friend leave, a part of her hoping that she could be as strong as Haruka one day. Michiru brushed a bit of hair out of her face, the action making her feel homesick once again. Only four months ago had she been ripped from her planet and family, and she missed her twin terribly. Tears burned the emerald eyes, prompting Makoto to impatiently rub at them with the back of her hands. "It's okay, Makoto. You can cry if you need to." She heard the aqua haired girl soothe, her lower lip quivering slightly.

Try as she might to fight them, the stubborn Jovian girl felt the hot tears run from her eyes, crying as quietly as she possibly could. It was so hard to be away from her mother and Sakura, and being put through Keiton's harsh training had pushed her past the point of being able to hold back her sadness. She missed the stormy skies, the sounds of rain and thunder. She missed how lightning would lance across the darkened clouds, the trees whispering their secrets to her. Makoto knew that it was a very rare gift for any member of the royal family to be able to listen to the forests, the trait only showing up once every several generations, while it was almost completely unheard of in commoners. Her head lifted at the sounds of rushing boots on stone crystal floors drew near, her door thrown open to see Haruka panting in the frame, struggling to catch her breath. "I... I h-he-heard Ma... Makoto crying..." She managed to wheeze out, clearly having run all the way back from possibly near the great hall, which was a very good distance away.

The lightning child sniffled, rubbing her eyes against the back of her arm to try to clear them. "I'm f-fine... How did you h-hear that, anyways?" Her voice was a bit of a grumble, clearly unhappy at being caught crying by her friend.

"She hears things on the wind. Here, have some more water." Setsuna offered as she strode past the still panting and gasping warrior, a cup in her hands. "Us Outer branch Senshi have some sort of precognitive trait that we may inherit. Mine is that I can see various futures when I look through the flow of time, however it only becomes truly clear which one will happen when the needed events have occurred for it." The Plutonian girl answered, sitting next to Makoto on the bed and handing her the cup.

Michiru continued as Makoto took slow, steady sips of water. "I can see warnings and bits of the future in my mirror, but that's it. Haruka is the only one of us three who can hear the present. The winds carry images and sounds to her, and she has to make her choices based on that." The pre-teen blinked her royal blue orbs before arching her aquamarine eyebrow at her young friend. "What about you? Did you inherit your planet's trait?"

Makoto nearly choked on her water, her eyes wide in shock as she sputtered and coughed; how had they known she could hear things?! When she could speak clearly, the stubborn child furrowed her auburn eyebrows at Michiru, her voice carefully level. "Why would I have a trait like that? I'm part of the Inner branch, not Outer."

Haruka walked over with a wide grin, her posture playfully macho. "Ah, yes you are part of the Inner group, but your planet is in our territory. You're both, really." She shrugged with an exaggerated motion. "Jupiter resides in the outer part of the solar system, with our planets, making Princess Sailor Jupiter a link between the Inner branch and Outer branch. You might be classified as one of them, but you're also one of us. Your planet has a trait, but it's far rarer than ours due to that."

Makoto blinked several times, thinking on the explanation her friends had just given her as she stared at the cup in her hands. That could be why the trio of older girls took special care to watch over her, seeing her as one of them due to her home planet being one of theirs. Minako mainly stuck with the princess, but she still tried her best to look out for her. However, she was younger, still a child herself and not truly the leader she would one day be. It had to be safe to tell these three about her ability, right? They had just shared their own with her, and hers was fairly useless away from the forests and trees that spoke to her, telling her of changing rivers and roaming animals. "I... I can hear the forests talking. Since my planet is mostly trees, and there is little battle, it's mostly just were the rivers have moved to, or where berries are. Sakura loved it when I could tell her where the pack of Lightning Wolves were so we could spy on them."

Haruka grimaced. "And I bet you feel really cut off being away from forests, huh?" It had to be painful for the girl to be away from everything familiar, and then having no trees around to allow her ability to thrive.

Makoto nodded, tears once again stinging at her green hues. "Sakura is my twin, and I miss her so much... Being without the trees is one thing, but without her... I feel so alone." The Jovian confessed as tears trailed down her face again.

Suddenly, strong arms encircled her. "Hey, it's okay. You aren't alone. You have the Order. You have us." Haruka's voice dropped to an even softer tone. "You have me." The blonde gently tightened her embrace. "We'll be here for you, no matter what. Okay, Tiger?"

Makoto hugged the ten year old back firmly, crying into her shoulder as Michiru gently hugged her from behind, her slender arms wrapped around the young girl's waist. Setsuna gently stroked the reddish locks of the lonely princess, hoping that the child would soon bounce back from the separation each of them had to endure.

* * *

Selene was looking at Lacira as the tall, powerfully built warrior strode about her room, clad in only a loincloth and breast band. "He had no right to do that to Makoto! Ohhhhh, if Talia hadn't smacked him down with Sky Fall, I would have ended him." The Jovian seethed, olive orbs full of barely contained fury as she paced her wooden floors.

The seamstress rolled her blue eyes as she brushed back a lock of her silver-blonde hair behind her ear. "Yes. You have said that seven times now, Cira. Now get your ass in bed and cuddle with me. I am undressed you know." She snapped, the lightning warrior blinking before heeding the demand.

When the brunette's arms tugged the slender form of the dress maker against her own body, Selene sighed in content, her cheek nestled against her lover's well-proportioned bust; there were women with larger breasts, but she always preferred her feisty Jovian's modest chest. "I should never have let a Guardsman take over her training. Akira would have killed him _and_ me if she had seen that!"

Again, blue eyes rolled with a heavy sigh. _'Not this again.'_ She pushed herself up to lean over the grumbling woman, her annoyed gaze meeting frustrated scowls. "Lacira, I swear to Serenity that I will throttle you if you don't stop talking about this. You assigned her to be trained because we both know you are awful at hand to hand combat. If it bothers you that much, why not have Talia's niece take over her training with Lysander to supervise?"

The fuming senshi of courage opened her mouth to protest, instantly snapping it shut again when she couldn't actually find fault in her idea. In fact, it sounded quite brilliant. The younger warrior of the wind _did_ excel at unarmed combat, and Lysander would be a great person to watch over them. "Fine. But I still want to rip his head off..." The Jovian finally conceded.

"Cira, shut the hell up. I'm trying to snuggle, for Serenity's sake!"

* * *

Makoto had fallen asleep at some point, the other warriors leaving her room so she could rest in peace. A soft knock on the door that connected her room to Princess Serenity's woke her, the worn out girl sitting up groggily. "Mmm... Yeah? Come in." She called out to whoever had knocked, certain it was the blonde that she was sworn to protect.

She was proven right when the door opened and the white dress covered with crescent moons was visible, Serenity shutting the door behind her. "Are you feeling alright? Minako told me as soon as Michiru told her." Her bare foot scuffed the wooden floor shyly. "I'm sorry you were hurt. Here, I brought you ice cream! Ice cream always helps me feel better!" She held out her right hand, a large bowl of the frosty treat offered to the now grinning child.

"I'd love some. Thanks Serenity." Makoto took the dessert and grinned wider when she noticed there was honey, bits of dried fruits, and various nuts mixed in; the Princess must have discovered her favorite toppings. "Really, thank you. It means a lot that you would get this for me."

The older girl jumped up onto the bed and propped her chin on her palms, smiling at the brunette warmly. "It's nothing, really. I would do the same for any of my friends." After a moment, the curious princess hesitantly dropped her eyes to the bangles on her guardian's biceps. "Do those hurt?"

Makoto paused with the spoon shoved into her mouth, the result somewhat comical before she put the utensil back in the bowl, her verdant gaze lowering to her left arm. "Not really. Just feel weird still. I figure that when I get too big, I'll get new ones."

The young princess of the moon partially extended her right hand, her brilliant blue eyes meeting emerald warily, as if waiting for permission. When she received the tiny nod, the blonde girl lightly touched the golden surface of the left cuff, her fingers tracing the designs gently. Her motions ceased as she touched the crescent moon that was etched into the surface of the jewelry, blinking sadly. "I asked Mother to exclude this. I didn't like the idea of someone being forced to only focus on my needs. She said it was tradition, and that she couldn't get you out of it even if she tried. I'm sorry that you have to be like this, Mako. Really I am." The last few sentences had come out amid sniffles, the heir to the Moon Kingdom crying softly.

Makoto had set aside her nearly empty bowl to pull the blonde against her body, stroking her hair gently. It was almost unbelievable that once upon a time, the lightning warrior had thought she would be cold, aloof, cruel. "Shhhh... It's fine. Hush." She soothed, sitting up more.

Her body felt immensely improved, but a bit weak still, however she was to be the closest guard of all to the future queen. Her duty was supposed to be to Serenity and no other, not even her sister; but Makoto knew that Sakura would always be the most important to her right after. "Hey, Serenity." She prompted, the teary princess looking at her with bleary eyes, the Jovian girl grinning impishly.

"Wanna go get more ice cream?"

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review for this! Comments feed me like a mana from the heavens. If I get enough mana, maybe my Druid can get upgraded to fight Diablo! Oh, wait... Wrong kind of mana... Oops.


	6. Sparring with Friends

A/N: Yup. Time for another update! I am really having a lot of fun with this fic. No lie. There will be larger time skips after this chapter, but nothing more than a few years at MOST here or there. I will be super busy in August with Otakon. Also, at the end of this chapter will be the Jovian names for the months and Celestial (Anglo-Saxon) equivalents.

**Shout outs:**

Lady-Dragonguardian: Thank you for taking an interest in this! Seriously, thank you. I'm not used to doing AU type things, but this just had to get out there.

Neanda: *squeals in joy* You have no idea how much I love reviews from you! I seriously had been hoping you would drop one. You really do help spurn me on with my writing. I am eternally glad that I can still make you feel all of the feels with my works. And don't worry, next chapter should be super feely. You shall feel many things. You feel me? Please, please, PLEASE feel free to leave reviews. To be honest, I kinda hunt for ones from you.

To all of my readers: Thank you so much for looking at this. It fills me with joy that it's not just collecting dust in the corner of the fanfic universe.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains... Foul language? A bit of blood? Relatively tame. Trust me. Just ask Neanda; that one can tell you just how un-tame I can get.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. But I will be totally watching the third episode of Crystal Saturday!

* * *

"Tell me again why you are using me as a step-stool?!" Makoto grit her teeth, hoisting Minako higher as the blonde clambered up the crystal courtyard wall, trying to spy on a group from the Court.

"Because you're the only one I could trust with this!" Was the hissed reply, the future commander of the Inner branch leaning a bit closer, trying to hear.

As much as that fact touched the Jovian, her arms were starting to cramp up heavily, struggling to keep the blonde balanced on her shoulders. When Minako's wayward foot pushed one of the cuffs on her arms, the strong Jovian felt it bite into her skin painfully, yelping softly before biting back a stream of profanity she had learned from her aunt. In the many months she had lived here, it seemed that her aunt had one of the most colorful vocabularies among the adult Order. "M-minako... Watch your feet! You just stepped on my... THUNDER TAKE IT!" Makoto cried out as another misplaced step caught her cuff, tearing into her skin deep enough to cause blood to run down her arm.

As much as the almost six year old wanted to simply drop the eight year old flat on her rear and storm off, she wasn't about to simply abandon her. She had promised to help, and a Jovian _NEVER_ went back on their word. Instead, the young lightning warrior chewed on her lower lip until she tasted the copper flavor of blood on her tongue, emerald eyes glaring out ahead of her in focus; she would help her leader achieve her goal. Whatever that was. "Makoto, just a bit- Oh, dear Aphrodite... Mako, your arm! I wasn't even paying attention!" Ocean blue eyes stared at the blood that was trickling down the younger girl's shoulder to stain the satin of her gown, instantly trying to abandon her perch in an effort to keep from creating more injuries.

But her younger friend widened her stance and tightened her grip. "Dammit, just finish the mission! A little bit of blood won't kill me." Was the hiss from under her, Minako gulping before listening harder to the Court group.

They were discussing the situation on Saturn; something only the adult members of the Order were allowed to know about. There seemed to be some sort of uprising on that planet, and it seemed that the would-be new warrior of rebirth had been assassinated when her mother had tried to escape with her. Princess Sailor Saturn Hotaru had been targeted due to the fact that if she died, then there would be no new warrior from their planet this generation, and therefor no reason to be caught up in the matters of the Moon Kingdom. Or so the civilians of Saturn thought. _'Don't they know she will be reincarnated in a few more years? Ugh, some planets have the stupidest inhabitants, I swear...'_ The blonde girl mentally groaned, her eyes shifting back to her companion. "Mission is complete. Now, please! Put me down so I don't hurt you anymore!" She pleaded, finding herself deposited gently on the grassy ground.

Makoto held her injured arm firmly, her fingers gripping the cuff as if by applying pressure to the item, she could reach the wound below it. "So, what did they say?" The younger girl prodded, her expression serious.

The blonde child felt horrible to have caused the other girl pain through thoughtlessness, but instead informed her of what she had overheard. The warrior in green seemed perplexed that one guardian could simply be reborn after several years, but otherwise said nothing. "Mako, c'mon. We need to get your arm looked at." The future commander ordered, leading the younger girl back towards the crystal palace.

She wasn't sure when or why, but some of the groundskeepers had started planting various trees in the many gardens. Though to the eight year old it meant nothing, she could see that Makoto's mood had dramatically improved the moment that the first one had been planted, the wooden objects almost seemed to sway towards her at times even when there was not a single breeze to cause them to move. Their journey was a bit on the long side, wandering until they finally reached the infirmary, a kind woman turning to face them with red hair and green eyes, her robes a gentle lavender that brought out her delicate features more. "Unazuki? Makoto's been hurt, and it's under one of her cuffs. Is there any way to tend to it?" The warrior to be from Venus inquired.

The head nurse gave the two children a warm smile, beckoning the injured one over to her before locating the tiny key she had to the cuffs; only she and Lysander had a copy aside from the Queen. Carefully, Unazuki unlocked the left bangle and removed it, looking at the scrape carefully before reaching over towards one of her carts of salves and potions. After selecting a pretty blue-pink crystal bottle, the woman unstopped it and wet a clean cloth with the liquid within, gently wiping away the blood. "It's not too bad, but you should be more careful. Selene is not going to be happy that you bled on that dress." Unazuki cautioned, wrapping the now clean surface with a fresh strip of cloth before replacing the cuff. "There. You're doing far better than Talia, though. When she was your age, she had already gotten cut into several times by those cuffs. Ah, but I digress."

Minako and Makoto stared at the woman who had to be well into her seven hundreds, though she only looked to be in her four hundreds, slack-jawed at her well-maintained beauty. "Well, uh... Thanks Unazuki. I'll try to be more careful." The green eyed child muttered, leaving with her friend.

"Yo, Mako!" A voice that made the auburn haired girl smile brightly called, turning to see Haruka and Lysander strolling closer. "Time for combat lessons."

Haruka was starting to have growth spurts at an irrational pace, slowly growing to tower over them all aside from Setsuna. Makoto had grown several inches herself in the past eleven months, standing now just about an inch shorter than their princess and a half inch shorter than Minako, but she was quickly dwarfed by the girl who preferred trousers and tunics to dresses. "Oh! I had forgotten. Bye, Minako. I gotta change and spar." The auburn haired princess apologized, dashing across the crystal halls barefooted.

She had developed the habit going barefoot within the palace from Serenity, hurrying back to her room to locate her new favorite outfit that Selene had made. An emerald green fabric made up the tunic, hints of mint and sea green for hems and boarders, her planetary symbol stitched into the back in gold thread. The short sleeves and sides were made of the softest lunar doe hides available, the woman knowing that Makoto preferred short or no sleeves to avoid her cuffs being caught on the fabrics. Her trousers echoed the materials of the tunic, a thin stripe of hide down the outer seams of the article of clothing, the boots hardened leather of Razor Boars from Jupiter. She tied back her long hair and brushed down her clothing, satisfied that she would look similar to her friend and mentor. She took off once more down the halls, pursing her lips as she thought about the letter she had gotten from Sakura the week before.

Her twin missed her dearly and hoped that she was treated well. Of course, there was also the mention that she and her mother were coming to see her on the fifth of Hunt Moon. She kept forgetting the Celestial names for the months, resorting to the Jovian versions in a pinch. Haruka's birthday had come about just a little over a month since she arrived, Bright Moon being what she had referred to it as, gaining odd looks and then questions about what she called the other months. Michiru had hers in Rain Moon, only two months after the blonde. Next was Serenity in Wolf Moon, though to be honest she barely avoided being born in Storm Moon. Minako had her birthday mere days before Setsuna in Harvest Moon, and she had revealed her own month to be Hunt Moon. Now, it was Flood Moon, and she couldn't wait until next month. _'Wait, isn't Flood Moon called November or something?'_ She mused as she turned into the training hall.

Makoto panted loudly, her hands on her knees as the older girl grinned at her warmly. "Damn, Tiger. You didn't need to run that hard. I wasn't gonna up and leave you."

Lysander laughed as he sat on a crystal bench, his green eyes gentle as the two girls began to square off once the younger girl had regained her breath. Haruka lunged first, Makoto backing away to dodge her as a fist swept where she had been standing. The Jovian dropped to avoid a kick, leaping up to grab the offending leg and throw the blonde off balance, Haruka yelping as she fell flat on her ass in the dirt, grinning widely. "Nice one! Wanna attacking this time?" The guardian of the sky offered, the green eyed youth accepting happily.

Again, they stood, taking their fighting stances as they circled each other, Makoto dashing forwards. Midnight blue hues watched as the smaller brawler rushed at her directly, scoffing inwardly at the obvious frontal rush assault tactic; hadn't she taught her anything? The short haired pre-teen threw a solid punch right where Makoto's momentum would take her, hoping she didn't put too much power into it. However, the girl slid along the dirt to avoid the blow, kicking out Haruka's legs from under her and starting a grapple. The Outer Senshi found herself locked in a fierce grappling match with the small but strong girl, using her size as leverage to pin the Jovian below her. She straddled Makoto's waist and soon began tickling her.

Makoto yelped as her mentor tickled her. She fidgeted, squirmed, tried to gain back the upper hand, but ultimately was out-matched via age and current body size differences. She laughed loudly, kicking the dirt floor hard enough to stir up clouds of dust as the elder warrior continued her assault. "Surrender?!" The blonde shouted, her hands still wickedly tormenting Makoto's sides and armpits.

"N-never!" Was the gasped reply, the breathless combatant still trying to reclaim a victory.

"That's my Tiger! But I shall beat you yet!" Haruka retracted one hand and wet her pinkie with saliva, shoving it into the flailing girl's ear to hear her squeal in horror.

"_HARUKA!_ What in the name of THUNDER is _wrong_ with you?!" Makoto protested, slapping at the blonde wildly.

"Give up?"

"I yield, _I YIELD!_" Makoto finally conceded, glaring up at her best friend angrily when the tickling ceased and the finger was removed, panting heavily. "You have issues, Haru..."

The brash girl grinned down at her student, folding her arms over her chest. "But I still beat you in grappling again."

At the sight of her young charge pouting, Haruka stood, helping her dust off her clothing. "C'mon. Let's try again."

* * *

Makoto waited in her room with Michiru as her sister and mother were being guided towards her, Serenity bounding in happily with a black feline with a crescent moon on her forehead in her arms. Luna looked unhappy about being carried, but this time didn't try to talk her way out of it; the kitten was a bit shy with strangers. The blonde princess giggled as she flopped next to the other two, Michiru idly playing with the long blonde tails, much to her joy, Makoto grinning at her two friends. It was her sixth birthday, and she was excited to see her family again. There was a knock on the door, then it opened, a green clad blur of brown dashing in to tackle the reddish brown haired warrior onto the bed, both twins laughing and crying in joy at holding the other again. For the first time in a year, Makoto felt whole.

Akira thanked the Guardsman who had lead them and walked into the room regally, her tiara resting gracefully on her forehead as her brown locks framed her face carefully, the tall Jovian looking the very image of the queen she was. "Hello, my dear Mako." She spoke in a voice that was as gentle as the summer rains on their planet, her elder daughter instantly sitting up and then standing before rushing over to her.

Akira knelt down to hug her daughter firmly to her body, a part of her so desperately wanting to snatch up both of her children and flee, but knowing it was useless. "Mom... I missed you and Saku so much..." The child admitted softly, fighting back the same tears that threatened to spill over her own hazel hues.

"And I, you. Oh my dearest Makoto..." She breathed, relishing in the simple pleasure of holding her own daughter once again.

Sakura tugged her twin away, Makoto noting that she was a good half inch taller than the green-hazel eyed girl, the necklace that held her power still firmly in place about her neck. Suddenly, the warrior in training recalled the other two in her room, facing her bed. "Mother, Sakura, this is Princess Sailor Neptune Michiru, and Princess Serenity." She stated politely, both women promptly kneeling in the presence of the young future queen.

"Please, please don't kneel. I really don't like it." Serenity insisted, sitting up quickly enough to unsettle Luna.

A knock on the open door showed Setsuna and Haruka in the doorway, the blonde grinning at them kindly in her infamous blue tunic and trousers, a gift clutched in both of their hands. "Hey, Mako! Happy birth- whoa! Aww, jeez. I forgot your family was coming over." She waved at the other two brunettes sheepishly. "Hello. I'm Haruka, the Princess Sailor Uranus to Serenity. This is Setsuna, the Princess Sailor Pluto."

Akira smiled at the youths her features warm and welcoming. "I am Queen Jupiter Akira, and this is Princess Sakura. Makoto wrote up about you all. She says that you have been treating her very well. I am in your debt."

Setsuna giggled softly, shaking her head. "It's nothing, really. Minako is out doing some drills with her aunt, so she won't be here until later." She strode forwards, presenting her gift to the twin with the red tinting in her brown hair. "Happy birthday Makoto. And you too, Sakura."

The younger twin blushed and bowed her head in thanks, watching as her twin took the offered item and unwrapped it to show several tomes of cooking recipes, the olive skinned teen earning a hug of thanks. The boyish girl (Sakura was still trying to figure out if Haruka was a boy or not) strode over and simply handed her the gift, ruffling her pulled back hair playfully as she beamed at Makoto. "Happy birthday, Tiger." Was the short but affection filled statement, the warmth that those midnight blue eyes held for the younger warrior clear to all.

Once again, the girl pulled away dyed leather to expose the gift; a small golden bookmark that Haruka had smithed herself with the Jovian symbol in the center. Speechless, the elder twin simply threw her arms around her taller friend and hugged her close, the blonde hugging her back with equal ferocity. "Thank you so much, Haruka." She whispered.

"Hey, it's nothing. I'm just glad I could make you smile." The warrior of the winds confessed, pulling back once she felt like the embrace had been held for a bit longer than was proper, turning to the other two Jovians. "I'm sorry that I don't have something for you too, Sakura, so may I offer to take the both of you with me to the gardens? There are many, and Makoto really loves the rose gardens." The commander of the Outer branch offered in a warm voice, both of the twins eagerly taking hold of Haruka's hands to be lead to the grounds.

Setsuna, Michiru, and Serenity stayed with Akira, the woman grinning at the girl who was taking time to watch over the girls before turning back to face the trio still there. "I am so very happy that she is well cared for. But, do you think it's safe for just Princess Sailor Uranus Haruka to simply take them onto the grounds? I have been hearing of unrest beyond the walls..." The woman inquired.

Setsuna smiled in reply. "Queen Jupiter, I can assure you that Haruka is a great guard for them. But I am certain that Moonlight Knight Lysander is also going to be watching them. Princess Sailor Jupiter Lacira would have his head if he didn't."

The blonde princess slid to her feet, Akira taking note of the pleasant smile on her lips, feeling welcomed just by being in her presence. Makoto had been right; the air of happiness that this child emitted was contagious. "Please, do you want something to eat? I can get you something. Oh, I know! We have lots of really good ice cream!"

* * *

Haruka leaned against the tree in the rose garden, keeping a very careful eye on her two charges. Makoto seemed to be showing her something with her lightning, the fact that the younger twin could emulate it was somewhat amazing; while it wasn't uncommon for second, or even third born girls to be able to use their planet's abilities, Sakura seemed to have almost every bit as much power as the future warrior. "Oak Parade!" She heard the soft chime of the younger Jovian's voice call, nearly flopping over in shock as she watched the girl bring to life tiny wooden animals from a tree branch.

Neither of them should be able to conjure such advanced summonings, but Makoto and apparently her twin seemed to have a knack for it. Was it that they were born as twins and not as single children? She wasn't sure. "Ohhh! Sakura, that is amazing! Did you show Mom yet?" The elder one questioned excitedly as a wooden version of a knight strode about before them, poking at a miniature Wind Fox with it's sword.

"Yes. She says that it's amazing too. Apparently I'm not supposed to be this good at summonings or anything."

The green eyed girl grinned and playfully shoved her sister's shoulder, earning a giggle. "See, and you think I'm always the stronger one."

Haruka continued to watch the duo, at one point, carefully pinking a rose for each of them and carrying them around one at a time on her back. The future Senshi of Jupiter was so very dear to her, just the girl laughing and carrying on like this made her feel like she had accomplished something great. She had pleaded with the Queen to have trees added to the gardens for Makoto's sake, asking for a wide variety, and incredibly glad that the woman had been more than happy to plant them for the Jovian. And to see the sister also in the same emotion of joy added to the feeling. For her, life would change next month, when she would gain her transformation wand. She would then be a full fledged Senshi like Setsuna, able to transform into Sailor Uranus and protect the Moon Princess even better. But she also could be called away to aid in fighting against uprisings, tearing her away from the other Outer warriors, and her Makoto.

And Haruka had to admit, she really did not like the idea of leaving her younger charge behind for any reason. It made her heart ache at the though of possibly never seeing her friends again, and that would make the green eyed fighter cry. She never wanted to be the reason for Makoto to shed a tear of grief.

* * *

A/N: Month names.

Bright Moon - January  
Cold Moon - February  
Rain Moon - March  
Blood Moon - April  
Thunder Moon - May  
Wolf Moon - June  
Storm Moon - July  
River Moon - August  
Oak Moon - September  
Harvest Moon - October  
Flood Moon - November  
Hunt Moon - December

Don't forget to drop me reviews! They brighten my day and help me get more chapters churned out.


	7. Darkened Moonlight

A/N: I don't even know how I get this thing typed up so fast. I think I can attribute it to the barrage of reviews I have been getting for this fic. So, here is that extra fells-y chapter I promised Neanda. Please, have a few tissues on hand and buckle up.

**WARNING:** Contains blood, violence, gore, and foul language. You may choose to sob halfway through this chapter, which is completely understandable.

With love,  
Korrupted.

Special thanks to: My readers. You are what keeps me writing and going with my fics. I am really nothing without all y'all.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! 

* * *

Makoto wasn't sleeping well at all, the nine year old tossing and turning heavily in her bed, kicking off the covers violently. The young warrior groaned as her dreams continued to worsen, the sudden sounds of screeching filling her mind, causing her to sit up as cold sweat soaked her entire form. However, the sounds of screaming didn't cease, only lessened, emeralds eyes wide as she recognized the solemn voices of the trees to be the source, the many potted plants in her room begging her to hurry and get up to warn the others. The child was confused for only a few more moments as her heart raced painfully in her chest, instantly shoving herself up and into her trousers and tunic before throwing open the door to the eleven year old Moon Princess' room, dashing in barefoot to shake her. "Serenity, Serenity! Wake up!" She pleaded, the groggy blonde grumbling and turning over lazily.

As much as Makoto loathed the idea of harming the sweet child, her safety overall took precedence and the Jovian used a tiny jolt of lightning to snap at her arm, the girl yelping loudly as she woke up. "Makoto?! What in the name of the Moon are you doing?!" She hissed irritably, though rather disturbed at the look of urgency on the brunette's features; Makoto had never done anything like this before, let alone just come barging into her room unannounced. Something had to be wrong.

"Serenity, we need to move now! There are some commoners coming, and they don't mean to shower you with affection." The guardian hissed, feeling the girl stiffen on the bed.

While there was nothing of ill on the Moon, there were a bunch of radicals that sided with the Dark Kingdom that resided far past Pluto, and it seemed that they had hoped to strike now. The young princess was honestly too scared to move, never having dealt with anything like this before, and so Makoto lifted her up and carried her on her back with ease, rushing over to the doors of her fellow warriors to kick them rather harshly. "Wake up! There's an attack! _WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU LIGHTNING DAMNED BITCHES!"_ The Jovian youth bellowed, the sounds of fighting now being carried to her ears by the trees; the commoners were getting closer.

Minako's door was the first to open, the blonde clad in her orange dress and trademark red bow, Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka all joining her nearly at once. "I've got the princess, but we need to get to the safe room." She informed them hurriedly, watching as the eldest blonde whipped her head around to face one of the long corridors.

Just then, Selene, Talia, and Princess Sailor Venus Helena came dashing out, only the strawberry blonde already transformed. "Go! Hurry up and take the princess!" The elder guardian of love demanded, Selene brandishing crystal throwing knives in her hands as angry yells approached them.

"Pluto power, make-up!"

"Neptune power, make-up!"

"Uranus power, make-up!"

The three older children stood in their uniforms, Makoto a bit irritated that she was still a few years off from gaining her transformation wand, Minako simply grabbing a golden whip from her room before warily leading the others towards the room that would protect them from the invaders. As Makoto continued to carry the blonde on her back, Uranus pushed her way next to them just in time to block a sword with her own saber, pushing the offending man back. "Neptune's Wrath!" Neptune shouted, a watery trident shooting forth from her mirror to impale the man and kill him.

Pluto blocked a spear wielder with her staff, Makoto reduced to backing herself into a corner to use her body as a shield for Serenity. A few men approached her swiftly, the reddish brown haired warrior thinking that this was the end for her, and rather disappointed at that prospect. "Lightning Lance!" She heard a familiar voice snarl, the men dropping like bricks to the crystal floor as Sailor Jupiter strode in, her short brown hair framing a face contorted in fury, Selene at her side as the other elder Senshi flanked the Queen. "Go! We'll hold them off. Selene, you go with them."

The white-blonde haired seamstress shook her head defiantly, clinging to Lacira's arm. "No, I won't leave you! Please, Ren, don't order me to leave her!" Her teary blue eyes fell upon Queen Serenity, the woman almost taking pity on her baby sister.

"I'm sorry, Selene. I order you to escort my daughter to the safe room. Go, and Moonlight guide you!" The queen decreed.

Tears fell from the knife holding woman's eyes, the lightning warrior pulling her close and kissing her passionately on her lips. When they parted, Lacira and Selene locked eyes, the shorter woman begging in a watery voice, "Promise me you'll meet us there with the Queen. Promise me, Cira!"

Instead of replying to the demand, she kissed her again, breaking it to whisper into her ear, "I love you, Selene." Before shoving her towards the group of children. "Now go! We must keep the princess safe!"

Olive green eyes watched as her distraught lover led the younger warriors away, Sailor Jupiter biting back tears that she refused to cry. She couldn't promise to return to her, just in case she fell protecting the Moon Queen. She prayed that Selene would be safe, however. She and the younger warriors. "Jupiter, lend me your strength..." She muttered as another group of zealots raced for them, gripping her spear tightly. "Protect the Queen! For the Moon Kingdom!"

* * *

They were almost there, so why had everything gone to hell? It was something Minako couldn't understand. She was disarming people left and right, but her arms were growing weary from the effort. Selene lifted one of the discarded spears and spun it around with great ease, squaring off in her gown that seemed to float on it's own against armored foes, the opponents dashing forwards only to fall from swift thrusts of the tip into their throats. The Outers were doing all they could to clear a path to the final hall that would be their last stretch, but no matter how many they killed, they could make no headway. A blur of white slashed violently at the zealots, blood spraying from vicious wounds as Lysander joined the fray, Makoto taking advantage of the opening to lead her group to the safe room, the enchantments enveloping them as they entered.

Serenity looked pale, terrified, the guardians worn out and covered in blood. Selene staggered in, her right arm bleeding from a deep slash to her forearm as Lysander brought up the rear. Michiru and the other two shed their transformations, looking around to see much of the palace's occupants with them, most clutching weapons just in case. Serenity had never known that so many could fight, and she certainly didn't like all of the blood she saw everywhere.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jupiter snarled, slicing through another wave of Dark Kingdom supporters, her spearhead covered in blood and gore. The Queen was fighting as well, her scepter destroying multitudes of the enemy with it's blinding light.

Already, Princess Sailor Saturn Katria had fallen to their foes, using Death Wave to vanquish an overwhelming number of their force in exchange for her life. There was a movement that the warrior of courage noticed, shoving down her queen as horrible agony erupted from her stomach. A sword lay deep within her, blood gurgling from the wound as she gathered her power, slowly feeling crimson fluid paint her fuku the bright red of death. "Jupiter..." She choked out, barely aware of Helena calling her name. Selene, she had to say good-bye to Selene. "REVENGE!"

Lightning poured out of her body through the ghastly wound, the other Senshi throwing themselves to the floor to escape the wave of electric death that the brunette had summoned. The zealots shook violently, a few had their bodies rupture like over-ripened fruits, organs exploding and various innards splattering upon crystal in a macabre array of glittering fatality. The woman swayed where she stood, using her staff to keep her upright before she sank to one knee, weakly panting. She had to see Selene one last time, there was no other thought in her mind. The sounds of fighting slowed to a halt as her life drained from her body in an ever widening pool of vermilion, Uranus rushing over to her to try and grasp the sword and remove it.

"D-don't." Jupiter told her, olive hues weakly meeting worried indigo. "I'll bl-bleed out faster... if you do. Please, Talia... Help me g-get to Selene." She pleaded, blood trickling down her chin as she coughed.

Uranus looked around to see the skirmish had indeed ended, biting back tears as she nodded to one of her closest friends. Lacira had been one of the first to take her under her wing, the younger warrior looking at the dark blue bands that encircled her biceps in place of the golden cuffs in her Senshi form; she almost found it a blessing that she would never need to feel the pain that Selene and Lacira would face as lovers. Carefully, slowly, she dropped her transformation and helped prop the Jovian up, walking with her at what felt like a snails pace to the safe room. Talia couldn't stop the few tears that trailed down her cheeks, halting when the pain would grow to be too much for the warrior of protection, continuing once ordered to again. "T...Talia... Swear to me you will... will help train Makoto..." The blonde heard the soldier of Jupiter demand.

"I swear it, but you must conserve your strength, Cira. Please, please try not to talk." She begged, closing in on the warded room.

The grip that Lacira had on her spear had weakened, the weapon clattering to the crystal floor as the duo crossed the enchanted threshold, the transformation breaking to leave the brunette in her blood soaked gown of silk and gossamer. Her sun-kissed skin was the ashen color of one steadily approaching death's door, her olive green eyes a bit out of focus as two voices made themselves clearest amid the sudden chorus of gasps and shocked cries.

_"CIRA!"_

"Auntie Cira! _NO!_"

The elder brunette lifted her head to see Makoto and Selene rushing towards her, glad that they were both safe, a weary smile on her paling lips. The seamstress took charge of her lover from the crying Talia who rushed over to embrace her own niece tightly, Haruka staring at the woman with the sword still skewering her in horrified shock; while they were well aware that they were not immortal, they had never been faced with the sight of one of the Order being slain. Tears ran silently from midnight blue orbs, the girl clinging tightly to the other warrior of Uranus.

"Cira, CIRA! Oh, Moonlight, _UNAZUKI!_ Unazuki, please!" Selene cried out desperately, her blue eyes spilling over with tears, her hands frantically trying to hold in the still escaping tide of crimson. "Lacira, you... You can't go! You can't die on me, dammit!"

Makoto was clinging onto Lacira's hand like a life-line, sobbing unintelligibly as she took in the mortal wound on the taller woman. She had looked up to the other Jovian, learned so much from her. How could she die now that her training was only just getting serious? The rest of the elder Senshi walked in, Queen Serenity breaking through the ranks to dash to her youngest sibling, looking down at the dying warrior. "Lacira, you stupid, stupid, _STUPID_ woman! Why didn't you block it?! You... You don't have to die for me..." The white haired woman sobbed. "You... Katria... You didn't... you didn't..."

The powerful brunette cupped Queen Serenity's cheek with a bloody hand, smiling vaguely at her. "You... are our... dear Queen... And I... just... saw movement... Didn't... didn't know until... it was too late..." She forced out in a weakening voice, removing her hand. Her gaze shifted to the sobbing girl next to her, offering up a kind smile. "Love you... Mako. K-keep our p-prin-ncess safe..."

The smaller Jovian nodded as the sobs grew in intensity, Lacira finally looking at the woman she had fought against death itself just to see one last time. Even covered in blood, her face splotched with redness and tears, she was still the very image of beauty that the hot-tempered Jovian had fallen in love with centuries ago. "I... I still remember... Our first kiss..." Tears were running down her own cheeks heavily to cut through drying bits of blood. This just wasn't fair.

Selene nodded and brought her face closer to Lacira's, her slender frame wracked with sobs. "I l-love you, Cria..." She kissed her pale lips over and over, each time whispering her assurances that the dying woman was loved, their tears mingling as the dropped from the face of the seamstress and onto the warrior's.

Lacira kissed her back, each time feeling a little bit weaker in her lover's grasp, her olive green hues growing dim. Her free hand weakly cupped Selene's cheek, the woman holding it in place as she felt it growing colder, the strength in it waning. Just as she pulled back to repeat her whisper once more, her lover interrupted her with, "I lo...ve... you... My b...beautiful...Prin...cess... Sel...ene..."

Her lips were curved into a tender smile, her eyes almost completely empty as to woman she loved simply stared at her in heartache, the labored last breath finally leaving her. Lacira's features eased, but the ghost of that tender love in her last few minutes remained, her eyes half open, staring ahead unseeing. Blue eyes widened in heartbroken horror, her expression showing her pain. "Cira? Cira? Cira! Cira, _please!_ Please, don't go! _PLEASE CIRA, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!_" She screamed and sobbed to the still form in her arms, her face buried in the crook of her neck. "Please... Please, come back... Please come back..."

Makoto still held onto the cold hand of her aunt, the limp item in her trembling grasp proving just how mortal they all were. The familiar warm weight of her cuffs seemed to be almost unbearably heavy right now as she watched Selene sob and wail; a part of her was glad she would never face this kind of pain, but another part wished that she could find someone who loved her half as much as the seamstress had loved her aunt. All at once, everything became far too much for the nine year old to handle, her emerald eyes darting around wildly before she turned on her heel and fled the room.

Haruka struggled again her aunt, the fourteen year old girl breaking free of her grasp as she, Michiru, and Setsuna bolted after the Jovian child. Every so often, the blonde would force them to halt, listening intently for the winds before leading them onward, finding themselves outside of the palace and finally to the rose garden. Slowly, cautiously, the trio of teens moved through the expanse of flowers, trees, and grass, finally spotting the girl laying upon a rock, sobbing inconsolably. As one, they approached the young warrior, all kneeling around her as Haruka rest her hand lightly on her auburn crown, Makoto looking up to see their sad expressions. She sat up and all but threw herself at the elder warriors, clinging to them and sobbing at the loss of her aunt, tears also running down their cheeks.

Not a word was spoken among them in those dark hours of the early morning, and after several minutes, the weeping child had fallen asleep with her head resting on Setsuna's chest. The Outer branch of the Senshi made the silent decision to remain in that garden, all three huddled together around the young warrior, sleeping under the stars and planets.

* * *

The funeral had been a morbidly terrible affair for Makoto, both Katria and Lacira having monuments erected in their honor, their bodies returned to their planets of birth for proper burials. Selene, herself, the Queen, and the princess all wore black bands on their left arms, though for the ceremony, everyone in attendance had worn the color white in respect for their passing. Makoto hadn't been paying much attention to anything being said, her eyes swollen and red from all of the constant crying she had been doing these past two weeks. Even Serenity wasn't exuding the happy air that always seemed to cling to the girl. The Queen had hailed the young thunder warrior a hero for waking the other younger Senshi, but Makoto didn't feel like she had done anything heroic. Sure, she had kicked their doors and swore at them to wake up, carried Serenity to safety, maybe. But a hero? She didn't feel like a hero.

A strong arm draped itself around her shoulders as she walked the halls, Makoto looking up to see Haruka to her left, the sensation of a gentle hand lacing their fingers together on her right proving to be Michiru. Footsteps in heels behind her had to be Setsuna, a tiny smile finding it's way onto the lips of the auburn warrior. She was so very grateful for her friends, and she had no idea what she would do if they were ever to fall in battle.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! So, don't forget to review, cheer, sob, rage, flip tables, punch your computer screen, or whatever it is you do after reading this. Next chapter is already underway, and it features another time jump.


	8. The Final Senshi

A/N: So, another update of something. Because SAILOR FREAKING MOON. Let the complications begin!

Warning: Contains bits of lesbianism. And that's about it this time. Also shows a bit of the tension between Mars and Jupiter from the war.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon. But I am loving what they did with Rei on Crystal. 

* * *

Makoto was standing a bit behind Minako, both wearing their Court of The Crescent attire as they flanked Serenity on her throne. It was April and the eleven year old had to be a part of the ceremony for Princess Sailor Mars Rei, but they had to wait for one more of the group to hurry up and get onto the dais before the girl could be allowed to enter. "I'm so sorry! I forgot my way!" A soft voice called as it hurried closer, the six year old bluenette dashing to close the distance.

Makoto flashed her a gentle smile, helping to guide her to her place on the dais, feeling her cuffs a bit too snug on her biceps. She had been gaining more muscle as her training began to incorporate strengthening exercises and more various fighting styles. That added to the growth spurts and she had to get new bangles cast again soon. The doors opened as they all set their faces to be neutral, a part of Makoto still aching over the absence of Lacira around the queen. Sometimes she and Selene still expected to see her stomping around her room, venting about how some Guardsman or otherwise had been a complete idiot, or watch her gracefully practice with her spear in the training hall. In the year and a half since her death, it still sometimes didn't seem real.

A small girl with long, deep purple hair strode confidently into the room, her violet eyes looking straight ahead. She knelt before the group of youths, speaking clearly and solemnly.

"I kneel before you as Mars; planet of fire, passion, and battle. I swear on this day before the Court of the Crescent to aid, serve, and protect you until my final breath leaves me. I will faithfully serve the Moon Kingdom and heed the call of battle against any foe of the Moon Princess Serenity. I, Princess Rei, pledge this as your loyal senshi of Mars."

Makoto glanced at Serenity, the thirteen year old speaking in a voice full of regal grace that she knew didn't typically get used. "I gratefully accept your pledge of service. I welcome you to the Order of the Senshi, Princess Sailor Mars Rei. Come, and join your fellow Senshi." She stated as the child rose, beckoning to her to join them.

Princess Sailor Mars Rei climbed the steps carefully, taking her place beside Minako and looking out at the Court for the first time. Makoto could see bits of the awe she must had had on her own features there, the Queen standing to address the people with a smile. "It is my great pleasure to end the ceremony. Please, proceed to the great hall for the feast." She offered in that soft, beautiful voice of hers, Makoto letting out a huff of air as the crowd departed.

All at once, the serious air on the dais melted away, Haruka once again complaining about the dress she had to wear, Michiru hushing her with a gentle kiss. The two sixteen year olds blushed slightly and smiled at each other, Setsuna ruffling Minako's hair playfully, the twelve year old protesting as she jumped up to swat at the bun atop the young woman's head. For some reason unknown, the two of them soon devolved into a poking war, the eldest one dashing around as the blonde cackled wickedly in pursuit, Ami giggling at the sight of the elder warriors. "Are... Are they always this childish?" A soft voice questioned.

Makoto blinked and turned to face the speaker, spying Rei watching the playful girls with a mildly disapproving expression. The Jovian had forgotten that on Mars, life was structured around shrines, serious thought, and mature acts. "Well, not typically, but we aren't all that formal really. I'm Princess Sailor Jupiter Makoto. But feel free to just call me Makoto." She offered, extending her hand.

The girl looked at it, then back up to verdant eyes. "For a Jovian, you seem nice. I hope that opinion doesn't change." Her gaze shifted to Ami abruptly, Makoto's expression a bit perplexed until she recalled that Jupiter and Mars had a war for many years, her father being killed in a skirmish against the High Guard. It made sense that there might be some animosity from the younger girl, but she hoped it would fade before Haruka ever noticed.

"Hey! That was pretty damn rude of you." The blonde in question stated, moving closer to the child. "You really should apologize for that."

_'Damn. There goes that hope...'_

Makoto stepped between then, her expression pleading towards Haruka; she didn't want the taller girl to get in trouble for her sake. "Please, don't make a scene. Look, there was a really big war between our planets that just ended a few months ago. It's been going on for years, so I get it. It's okay for her to question me. Please, just let it go." Her emerald eyes locked with slowly easing blue as she mouthed, _'For me'_ as a final request.

The wind warrior finally sighed in defeat, holding up her hands in surrender as she linked hands with Michiru and walked away to change, Setsuna lingering. Her pink hues were a bit hazy, her mouth in a slight frown as Makoto assumed a few new futures began to make themselves known to her. She turned back to face the youngest member of the Order, her expression apologetic. "Sorry about that, really."

That was when she had noticed Rei's expression had changed, the girl looking shocked before smiling at her. "N-no... I should be sorry. I'm not used to... Jovians acting kindly to us. Call me Rei, please." The tiny hand extended between them.

Makoto grinned widely, shaking it firmly as she knelt down closer to Rei's level. "Good to meet you. We actually don't like being super formal, so just call us by our names, okay?"

A nod from a slightly blushing face was her reply, Minako taking over introductions from there as she ruffled Serenity's hair and walked away with the guardian of time. Ami walked up to the only other Senshi her age and smiled kindly at her. "Makoto is very nice, isn't she?" The young princess of wisdom inquired, turning to watch the elder girl walk away in her green dress.

"Yes... Very nice." Rei breathed softly, watching her with admiration. Despite the war that had just ended between their planets, the shrine dweller couldn't help but notice just how kind the Jovian was, how she had defended her from that blonde teen. "I'm Rei." The girl added a bit belatedly.

"Ami. Would you like me to show you to the rooms? We can eat after that if you want." The Mercucian prompted. "They do have good ice cream here."

The sound of the confections' name being uttered caused the Moon Princess to whirl around, her face alight with joy. "Let's go get ice cream!"

* * *

Haruka was wrapping her breasts down with a large strip of cloth, Michiru sitting on her bed with her legs crossed gracefully. "This year Makoto will become a full Senshi." The aqua haired teen stated, the boyish girl freezing a bit.

"Yeah, she will. Wonder what her weapon will look like." The wind guardian mused aloud, returning to flatting her chest.

"She's gotten very pretty in these last six years, don't you think?"

Haruka stiffened, a bit of red creeping up the back of her neck. This was _not_ a conversation she should be having with her girlfriend, even if the brunette was close friends with them both. "I guess." She croaked out.

Michiru was watching her butch companion carefully, trying to read her body language and gauge her reactions. Did the commander of the Outer Senshi have a budding crush on the Jovian as she did? She knew it wasn't appropriate, what with the Vow and all, but the Neptunian girl just couldn't help it any more than she could have helped falling for the shirtless girl standing before the mirror. However, Michiru had to be very cautious; to taint the purity of a Senshi who has taken the Vow was an offense that was treason. The only punishment was the death of whoever had caused her to be impure. "Have you been thinking about her?" Was the rather abrupt question.

Haruka spun around quickly, her face pale, her midnight blue eyes wide. How had Michiru known? How had her girlfriend seen through her to see that the love she had for the younger warrior was slowly becoming less of that of a comrade and more of that of a lover? She had been careful to mask it, to keep a distance between them as to not draw any attention to herself. Haruka still gave Makoto all the affection she always had, but striven to ensure that it could never be seen as anything more. "H... How...?" Was all she could squeak out, trembling from head to toe. This was where Michiru would leave her, scold her, demand she keep her distance from the green eyed pre-teen or she could be put to death.

Instead, the girl simply smiled and leaned forward, her chin resting on her hand lazily. "I have too. Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't, Haru." The gentle artist confessed.

The trembling guardian of Uranus nearly crumpled in relief, letting out a huff of air she hadn't known she had been holding. Leave it to the both of them to also share an attraction to the girl who would never be allowed to know intimacy. She quickly secured the end of the cloth down, running her fingers through her short hair nervously. If just her starting to get a crush on her much younger friend wasn't supposed to happen, then the both of them going through it was doubly bad; this could easily spell disaster should it get out. "By the _SKY_, Michi... We shouldn't... We just... Serenity damn it, we're her friends and she looks up to us! Forget the damn Vow, she's my pupil! Aunt Talia and I train her!" It was clear that she was venting out her confused feelings aloud to someone else for the first time, groaning in frustration. "I mean, she's one of us, but she's also part of the Inner branch."

Michiru watched as the teen paced the floor restlessly, her laced hands behind her neck as she scowled at nothing in general with her sharp midnight orbs. "Haruka, it happens. This could be simply an infatuation on our parts. All three of us are incredibly fond of her, and protective of her. We may just be misunderstanding our own emotions." The soft-spoken girl offered, seeing her more brash partner calm a bit at her words, continuing. "We are all still fairly young. It may just be something we get over soon. She never will know, and we won't have to worry."

Haruka gave her girlfriend a curious glance, glad one of them had a level head at this moment. She gave a soft sigh and located a yellow and blue tunic to tug over her head, granting Michiru a soft kiss on her lips. "I don't know what I would do without you." She confessed into the soft, kissable surface, feeling a set of lips grin into her own.

"Worry yourself to death." Was the simple retort.

* * *

Makoto and Setsuna were laying on their backs on the green sheets of the lightning warrior's bed, staring up at the ceiling in comfortable silence. The long, olive green hair of the Plutonian lay under the tall guardian, her legs draped over the edge as they simply enjoyed each other's company. The door to Serenity's room was shut as usual, but they knew that the blonde would knock if she needed anything. The walls were decorated with paintings from Sakura, the woman often in awe at the skill of the eleven year old heir; she would never say it aloud to anyone, but little Sakura had considerably more skill than the highly talented Michiru. "So, how has training been?" The dark skinned warrior questioned softly.

Makoto turned her head to look at the woman next to her, then back up to the ceiling. "It's been okay. Talia and Haruka have been teaching me a lot. My summonings are a bit... difficult though. Aunt Lacira had been a really good teacher, and she knew so much about them. I'll do better with them soon, but for now it's just hard still." She admitted, lifting her right arm to gaze at her newly sized cuff.

"Mako? Can you show me one of your wood summonings? I heard you practicing the other day, but I didn't want to intrude." The elder woman requested, her friend grinning widely as she sat up on the bed.

She usually only shared these with Sakura, but this was one of her best friends; of course she would show her. The auburn haired girl took a deep breath and focused on the power inside of her, calling out, "Oak Armor Rebellion!"

Wood slowly began to sprout along her right arm, green crystals embedded in it as the thin material moved around the golden cuff to not obscure it from view. Finally, from fingertips to shoulder, Makoto's right arm was encased in oaken plates, the green eyed child flexing her fingers. "Sakura is way better at it than me. I'm really good at lightning, though." She confessed.

Setsuna was grinning widely, blown away at the skill of her young friend and fellow warrior. Not many in their late five hundreds could create and properly use their own summoning, but here was a girl only eleven who could use her secondary skill with a personal summoning. It was truly impressive. However, there was a knock at the main door, the wooden item opening at Makoto's invitation to show Haruka leaning against the crystal of the doorway lazily, Michiru only a step or so behind her. "Hey Tiger. Wanna get some food?" The butch girl offered with a smile.

The squeal of joy at her words caused the smile to grow, the smaller girl rushing over to leap up and hug Haruka firmly, the warrior of the winds embracing her in return and lightly kissing her hair. Setsuna stood regally, walking over to join them as her commander draped an arm around the lightning warrior's shoulders, shutting the door as Michiru clasped Makoto's wood armored right hand in her own, the guardian of time bringing up the rear as usual, walking behind them as if a sentry. They were an odd group, most certainly, but a very tight-knit one. They adored each other dearly, relying on one another for support, company, and advice.

Makoto was more than happy to be in the center of the group Outer Senshi, standing amid her most precious friends and allies. As close as she and Minako were, the Jovian always felt most at ease when she walked with the eldest guardians. Serenity was another pillar in her life; each a confidant to the other. They had spent many a night raiding the kitchen together, talking and laughing as the green eyed girl taught herself to cook more elaborate dishes from the thick tomes the cooks used. The princess would always be all too happy to gorge herself on the miniature feasts until she fell asleep, leaving Makoto to clean up and carry the snoring blonde back to her room. "Oh, hang on." The girl realized the arm that was clasping Michiru's hand was still encased in wood and crystals.

She willed the summoning away, her hand now touching the artists' gently as they continued on their way. Upon entering the great hall, verdant eyes searched for blonde pigtails, locating her princess at the dessert table. Had she really expected anything different? The Jovian still wore her green dress, noting that Haruka had been the only one to change clothing as they moved towards the Inner branch of the Order. Minako beamed and sipped at some juice, Usagi busy shoveling giant spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth. Ami stood next to Rei, the young guardians deep in conversation about something, Makoto grinning happily.

She truly did enjoy this make-shift family she had acquired, even thought it had come at a heavy price. At least she knew Haruka, Serenity, and the others were there for her through anything.


	9. Coming Storm

A/N: Otakon. Was. AWESOME. I got to meet Linda Ballantyne (DiC dub for Sailor Moon), Kaite Griffen (DiC dub for Sailor Mars), and John Stocker (DiC dub for Grandfather Hino as well as one of the staff for the show.) and get a picture with them as well as some autographs. As you can imagine, I was fan-girling and geeking just a lot. I got a horde of Sailor Moon (Specifically Sailor Jupiter) items, and had a ton of fun in general. The steampunk Espeon cosplay was a huge hit, which was amazing for me since it was the first cosplay I have ever sewn. I plan on attending Otakon again next year, and will be making one new cosplay for the con. My current project? Dark Jupiter. I already have the choker and tiara crafted, and it's only been eight days since Otakon ended.

**Warning:** This chapter contains... drama?

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout outs:**

Manticore-gurl071134: I actually noticed that too. Really not many fics have her close to them, regardless of the fact that her planet is in their turf. I just kinda ran with it a bit. As for if she will stay close... Well, if you read Courage-less, then you have a hint of the answer.

Lady D: I'm so sorry to be getting to this comment so late! I kinda toyed with the idea for a bit, and since there is such a lack of Mako being closer to the Outers than the Inners, I just said, "Eh, screw it. For all of my fellow fan-girls, THIS IS FOR YOU!" *typetypetype* I'm really glad that you enjoy this so much. Did you know that in the original story line for Courage-less, there were only ten to twelve chapters at most, and absolutely no Dark Jupiter? It's kinda hard to imagine that looking at it now, but it's true. She just kinda happened in my mind at about chapter five and I tried it out. And now she is my favorite OC that I have ever crafted. Please, always feel free to drop a review.

To all my readers: Thank you for being so awesome. Without all y'all, I would not be writing any of my fics at all.

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!** Nor will I ever. Sad, but true. Besides, could you imagine if I ever DID get my hands on the rights? I know, it's a terrifying thought indeed.

* * *

Haruka was standing opposite Makoto in the training hall, watching twelve year old warily as they stood clad in their Order of the Senshi fukus, weapons in hand. Her saber was powerful, but it wasn't nearly as dangerous looking as that. In her younger friend's hands was a double bladed naginata, the blades curved elegantly to look like lightning bolts. She knew that the Jovian's weapon would of course take the form of some sort of pole-arm, -all warriors from the planet of courage had some variety of one- but seeing two blades was a first. _'It probably manifested two blades to represent her being a twin.'_ The blonde realized, taking her combat stance.

Makoto didn't like this idea at all. She held the staff of the weapon nervously, the cool metal alien in her grasp as she prepared herself for combat training under Talia's watchful eye. Even Princess Sailor Mercury Janis was nearby with Unazuki and Lysander, just in case. The two Senshi locked eyes, calm blue looking into nervous green moments before the elder warrior of the sky called out, "Start!"

Haruka leaped at Makoto, the younger girl pulling up her staff to block before mincing away, her motions betraying her hesitation. Again, the blonde charged, the other girl blocking before twirling her weapon and launching her own attack. Twin blades swept at the now dodging teen, a few lucky slashes leaving rips in her skirt before she blocked and parried. The two Senshi were finally locked into a heated match, both trying to win as their competitive natures won out.

Lysander turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps, the echoing noise proving that the people responsible for them were wearing armor. The footsteps drew closer still, finally the Moonlight Knight seeing a small entourage of warriors from Uranus enter the hall, Talia halting the training with a single command. This could not be good.

A soldier with grey streaked brown hair stepped forwards, his deep voice full of a soothing authority. "Princess Sailor Uranus Talia, Princess Sailor Uranus Haruka." He knelt respectfully, and continued. "At the request of your planet and approval of Queen Serenity, your presence required on your home planet. There is a rebellion of Dark Kingdom supporters that we can no longer quell on our own. You are to depart in three tolls with us to assist in handling the uprising. Forgive me for the intrusion." He stood upon finishing and bowed.

And as quickly as they had come, the men and women in armor left the six citizens of Crystal Tokyo behind, the only sound heard the fading foot falls.

"Haruka? Haruka, you can't go..." A tiny voice pleaded pitifully, four sets of eyes falling on a distraught looking Makoto as she let her transformation fall away, standing in her green and sea foam colored dress.

Haruka also dropped her Senshi form, her heart breaking at the tears that filled the emerald eyes of the Jovian girl. She took a few steps towards the auburn haired guardian before she watched the younger female break down completely, running towards her and embracing the tunic clad fighter tightly as she sobbed. "H-haru... Please, please don't leave me... Please, you can't go... You can't!"

Janis left quickly to give them some privacy, Lysander following suit with Unazuki as only Talia lingered. Part of the older woman could see that the two girls had become as close as she and Lacira had been, if not more so, and it hurt her to know that the younger guardian of Uranus might fall during the coming battle. How would little Mako take the death of her niece?

Haruka held the smaller fighter tightly against her body, kissing the top of her head gently as tears pricked at her own eyes. She knew that her charge feared losing the Outer warriors, and she had to go and take on a rebellion. "Shhhh... Shhhhh... It's okay, Mako. I'll come back. I'll come back to you, Michi, and all the others. I promise." The guardian swore, part of her cursing herself for making a promise she may not be able to keep.

However, the tender words seemed to ease her friend, the grip slightly less painful. Still, she had to prepare for departure and the coming fight, and also see to it that the young warrior would be watched over in her absence. There were two people that she trusted enough for the task of keeping her young crush safe, and with a quick motion, Haruka lifted Makoto into her arms and carried her out of the hall, Talia leaving as well to prepare in her own room. The tunic clad blonde walked in silence towards Setsuna's room, where the wind had shown her both she and her girlfriend were talking, entering with the crying girl in her arms. "I'm being called away to battle. There is a revolt on Uranus, and Aunt Talia and I must go." Her words were thick with sadness, Makoto's arms tightening around her shoulders. "I want the two of you to watch over Mako while I am away."

Setsuna stood wordlessly, Michiru quickly getting to her feet and rushing over to embrace her girlfriend with the smaller brunette still in her arms, the warrior of time joining the hug. As of yet, she couldn't tell if Haruka was going to be able to return alive or not, but the olive haired woman dare not say it aloud. After the other two pulled away, the Plutonian took charge of the weeping girl, holding her in her lap once she sat down again. At times, Makoto could still act very much like a child, the prospect of losing one of her dearest friends bringing up her habit of clinging to them tightly once more. And so, the eldest of the young Order held the Jovian as Haruka sadly left the room to prepare, her aqua haired lover following quickly.

Michiru caught up with the now silently crying Haruka in her room, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist from behind firmly. She buried her face into her lover's spine, hiding her own tears in the deep blue fabric of the tunic. "Haruka, just... Just come back to us." Was her only plea.

The wind warrior turned to tightly cling to the other girl, tilting her face upwards gently and kissing her on the lips. "I will do my very best, my love. Watch over Mako for me, please. And I will write as often as I can." She murmured into the soft lips, breaking the contact as the guardian of the seas nodded.

They held each other like that for a long time, unwilling to end the embrace. They both knew that when she did, Haruka would have to don her armor and prepare for battle. And Michiru was terrified of losing one of the two girls she loved.

* * *

Makoto was standing in between Setsuna and Michiru as Haruka hugged Serenity, the princess of Jupiter watching the girl sadly. With a solemn wave, the butch watched towards the ship that would take her and Talia back to their home planet, her heart sinking with every step. The moment the young Senshi boarded, the Jovian felt Michiru take hold of her left hand and lace their fingers together, Setsuna placing a soft hand on her right shoulder. It hurt them all to see the leader of the Outer Senshi leaving, even Serenity walking over to hug the young fighter. Makoto was too sad to truly find it humorous that the princess was now a full two inches shorter than she was. "I'm sorry, Mako. She'll come back. I know it." The blonde reassured softly.

Serenity felt one of Makoto's arms around her, holding the older princess to herself. She could feel how hard the girl was trying to hold back more tears, her grasp tightening more. Makoto might have been the warrior that was destined to protect her most directly, but she was still one of her dearest friends. It really did hurt the empathetic teen to see the strong girl so hurt and scared as one of their own went off to battle an uprising, and so Serenity remained hugging the five foot tall female firmly as a means of comfort. Slowly, she felt the arm around her ease, the princess of the moon backing away and looking at the other two Outer branch warriors. "May I take Makoto? Please?" Serenity inquired, her blue eyes gentle.

As if hesitant to release the auburn haired brawler, Setsuna and Michiru both glanced at each other before slowly letting go of Makoto, Serenity lacing Makoto's fingers with her own. She offered a quick thanks before both of the barefoot princesses started walking back towards the rooms. Flowing gowns fluttered as the Jovian child followed silently behind the older girl, her emerald eyes cast upon the crystal floor. How would she manage without the guidance of her strong friend? Selene would continue to train her with her weapon, teaching her all that Lacira had, but who would show her grapples, or spar with her? Who would lean in her doorway and grin at her kindly in the mornings? Who would wrap their strong arms around her and kiss her forehead when she was scared, or nervous? Who would take her to the rose gardens and sit with her, Setsuna, and Michi? Who would call her 'Tiger' and carry her so protectively in their arms back to her room if she fell asleep outside?

Makoto had never really considered just how important Haruka truly was to her. She had always relied on her for strength, but the lightning guardian hadn't truly thought about the full extent of it until now. Verdant eyes glanced up when she heard a heavy door open, seeing the blonde close them into the plant filled room before being lead to the green covered bed and sitting upon it; when had they made it to the rooms? "Mako? Talk to me, please. You and I are so close, and I want to try to help." Serenity urged in a very gentle voice.

The young guardian gingerly traced her right hand over the golden bangle on her left arm, her lower lip trembling as she felt the designs cut into the metal. She didn't fully understand where to start, so she simply began to talk. "Haruka is my best friend. She and the other Outers always looked out for me when I was with them. I just..." Tears began to fall from her pain filled hues. "I'm scared she won't come back, Serenity. I'm scared, and angry, and there's nothing I can do!"

Makoto hung her head, sobbing quietly. "I c-can't help her fight. I have t-to stay here and train, and I w-want to make her p-p-proud of me."

Her words were cut off by slender arms embracing her, the young moon princess holding her firmly. Strong arms moved to return the hold, the sun-kissed face buried in the shoulder of the white gown. After the tears quieted, the shorter girl grinned up at her younger companion, the joy as infectious as ever. "Want to come with me to the ice skating lessons? Mother wants me to start today, and we could learn together! Please? It would be fun!"

Blue eyes searched verdant orbs as the auburn haired girl nodded and wiped her eyes free of more tears, a gentle grin on her lips. "I... I think I would like that." Was the timid admission, the blonde beaming and dragging the tall female along behind her. She was going to hopefully cheer up her closest guardian, and maybe after Makoto would make them some delicious food!

* * *

Sakura sat at her oaken desk, trying her hardest to focus on the important documents regarding crops and hunting records that the Queen had left for her to study. If she was to be as good a ruler as Akira, she had to know what in the Thunder she was looking at in the political aspect of things. However, the princess' mind was billions of miles away at the moment, wondering about her elder twin. On a nearly weekly -though sometimes daily- basis, one of Makoto's letters would reach her and the brunette would read about life in Crystal Tokyo.

It was the tenth of Storm Moon, and in the last letter that she had received, Makoto had talked of the progress of her weapon handling as well as how the youngest members of the Order were doing. Sakura had noted over the years that aside from Serenity, her twin mentioned the three Outer branch members often, and to be honest she could understand why; Haruka was always nice to her when she visited the Moon Kingdom's capital, Michiru gave her advice and tips on painting, and Setsuna would show her various tiny creatures long extinct to amuse her. Honestly, the green-hazel eyed princess liked the always smiling Serenity most of all. Joy was just so contagious when she was nearby, and it was a refreshing change to the boring pieces of parchment holding dull and dry numbers of Razor Boar hunts, and Henhawk hatchling farms. With a heavy sigh, Sakura looked out to the rainy forests, watching the heavy sheets of rain fall on the trees and leaves.

She missed her sister. She missed learning all of the different summonings and sparring bouts they would have in their room that now felt far too big and far too quiet. For the past seven years, she had been missing her twin dashing around, playing, spying on Lightning Wolves, and just talking. Akira refused to remarry, and thus she had no siblings on the way; but the future queen was alright with that. Makoto wasn't something to be replaced like that.

Her eyes returned to the papers sadly, considering her own fate in the regards of marriage. She was almost old enough to be presented suitors to select from, eligible men and women from all over the galaxy would flock and try to win her hand, but she already had a standard to measure them against: First Prince Kal of Venus. He was tall, smart, kind, and so very handsome. His shade of golden hair was a touch darker than his younger sister Princess Sailor Venus Minako (who was almost as stunning as he was), but his ice blue eyes were what captured her attention. Though he was already betrothed, the young princess still could use him as a standard for the men, and Moon Princess Serenity as a standard for women. Sakura's sun-kissed hand grasped the oak pendant that hung from the green crystal studded leather necklace on her, wishing that Makoto could be here to help her pick out a suitable candidate. If she didn't have someone by the age of forty, Akira would be forced to arrange a marriage for her, and neither of them wanted that. "Oak Parade." Sakura muttered, pieces of the table shifting up to form images of Jovian soldiers.

Green-hazel eyes watched the figures move and march, inwardly counting the days until Hunt Moon arrived, and she could visit her twin and her friends.

* * *

Makoto was walking gingerly in the skates behind Serenity, the metal items clicking on the crystal floors as they made their way to the ice arena. The lightning warrior knew that the Outers all knew how to skate to varying degrees, Rei avoiding the frozen surface like the plague while Ami had started lessons several months ago. Minako had the least amount of success; she mostly flailed and fell flat on her rear, the leader of the Inner branch currently being instructed under the watchful eyes of Helena and Janis. The blonde in front of Makoto tripped and was sent to the floor, the taller girl instantly rushing to help only to join her on the crystal ground, both laughing at their own gracelessness. "Damn, Serenity. I guess we can't even make it to the ice without falling flat on our faces!" She chuckled, finally righting them both.

As they made it to the wall surrounding the large icy surface, Lysander, Selene, and Setsuna gracefully made their way over to help them through the opening and onto the ice. Lysander took charge of Serenity, Setsuna holding Makoto's hands to help stabilize her; both girls clearly nervous as Selene smiled at them kindly. "Mako, Serenity, don't worry about a thing. These two will teach you how to skate perfectly. If you need me, I'll be helping with Minako."

Blue and green hues turned towards the struggling Venusian, grinning nervously at how much better they were compared to the young leader of the Inner branch. The white-blonde seamstress skated over to help Helena and Janis, Makoto shakily trying to skate while tightly clutching at the eldest warrior's hands. Setsuna could tell she was scared, her magenta hues soft as a patient smile tugged at her lips, helping to keep her friend steady. "It's okay, Mako. Now, let's take a few steps." Were her gentle instructions.

At the mention of moving, the Jovian's grip on her hands tightened more, the girl stiffening. So, the olive haired young woman leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. I'll catch you. We'll always catch you."

Makoto's gaze met hers as she felt the fighter relax a bit, the younger girl's skates moving slowly as the twenty year old guardian of time calmly instructed her on how to move. She was quite glad that the girl was a quick learner; unlike Minako who had been struggling with this for years. An image passed before her eyes of Makoto skating with Serenity, both moving with a fluidity that was unrivaled as they laughed and grinned at each other. Was this a vision of the skill that the two would possess soon? If so, it would be certain that they would be the best skaters in all the universe.

* * *

Luna sat in Rei's arms happily; the Martian wouldn't be caught dead on that slippery surface, no matter how much the others begged her. Fire and ice just didn't mix well in that regard. Violet eyes found their way over to her commander, giggling as Minako's skates slipped out from under her comically, causing Selene and Helena to catch and right the blonde. Rei had zero doubts that her appalling skill level would make even the warrior of love's ability look astounding. "Luna? Why is everyone learning to skate?" She inquired curiously.

The black cat turned to face the warm shrine dweller, her eyes gentle. "Well, it is one of the more famed pass times for the Moon Kingdom. Skiing is another one. Perhaps you may prefer that as there is no ice." The feline informed her.

Rei pursed her lips in thought. The six year old would investigate the other activity, possibly ask her aunt Amari to allow her to watch the elder Order before casting judgement upon it. Her focus drifted to Makoto and Setsuna, watching the two Senshi on the ice as the lightning wielder struggled to correct her own motions. The six year old was constantly perplexed by the auburn haired girl; she was strong, stubborn, but far kinder than she had ever dared imagine any Jovian to be. The stories of the enemy King in battle was the only mention of any honor from the planet of the storms, the man Motoki staying behind to fight an unwinnable battle to allow his own soldiers time to make it to safety. Perhaps she was like her fallen father?

Amethyst hues followed the girl's motions around on the ice for a few more minutes before she and Luna left in search of Ami. The bluenette proved to be very logical, providing her with a good conversational companion as opposed to the boy-crazy Minako. They often met up in the library, pouring over scrolls and tomes while debating topics light-heartedly, comparing planetary customs and traditions. However, both of them were more comfortable in the company of each other than in the large group as a whole, opting only to be in the company of two or three of their fellow warriors at a time. An idea struck Rei; maybe Ami could instruct her on ice skating.

It seemed reasonable. Ice was the element of Mercury, and the seven year old was already a passable skater. If nothing else, it was worth a shot. And then the two of them could spend more time with Makoto without being under the watchful eyes of her two Outer branch sentries. Sometimes it aggravated her how much the trio, currently duo, clung to the fighter of their group; Makoto belonged to the Inner Senshi, not the Outer Senshi, and Rei felt that it would do them well to remember that fact.

The Outers had no place with one of their guardians among them.

* * *

A/N: Damn. Rei seems to have a ton of prejudice in that young frame of hers. Walk it off, buttercup! Anyways, I hope all y'all enjoyed this update to the fic. I can't wait to start on the next chapter.


	10. Dinner and A Show

**A/N:** And FINALLY! A new chapter for Betrayed Destiny! *tosses confetti about* What with Frozen Hearts winding down and the growing popularity for Deal With It, I find myself struggling to juggle all of these fics. However, one is ending very soon, and Mistaken Gain isn't going to be more than twenty chapters at the VERY most. As sprawling as that sounds, I highly doubt it will exceed fifteen chapters tops. It's not going to be long, or drawn out. It's just a short series (compared to my other ones). However, I am going to be releasing one of my 'hidden fics' (a story I have chapters already written for) one chapter a month. It will give me ample time to wind down other fics before working on it far more. I also do have plans in the far future to write out back stories for all five of the Dark Inner Senshi I am designing. Without further ado, let's get this party started.

**Warning:** contains language, battle, and mild violence. Super tame.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout Outs-**

Guest: Thank you! I really hope you do continue reading this one as it is a lot of fun for me to write.

manticore-gurl071134: Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Be glad.

* * *

Serenity didn't know what time it was, just that a snore in her ear woke her up, the blonde groggily opening her blue eyes to see the sleeping form of Makoto holding her like a pillow, her own pale face tucked into the crook of the tan neck. The princess was rather comfortable letting her friend cuddle her like this, closing her eyes again to listen to the sounds of the fourteen year old breathing, the soft grumbles and murmurs that the spunky teen emitted causing a tiny smile to grace her lips. The seventeen year old heir hadn't meant to fall asleep in the Jovian's bed, but they had been talking about training, books, and food for so long that it seemed that the elder girl had nodded off, her guardian opting not to wake her but to settle in as well. She could feel the slightly warm gold of the right bicep cuff digging slightly into her ribs, but Serenity didn't fuss; after all, Makoto had to wear them all day every day and was bound to her by the damn things.

It had been over two years since Haruka and Talia had left to try to handle the revolt, the remaining Outer warriors all the more protective of the emerald eyed soldier with each passing month. There was a somewhat steady flow of letters to herself, Michiru, and Makoto from their fellow Senshi, in them talks of missing them and hoping that they can beat back the Dark Kingdom supporters soon so she could return home. Michiru guarded her letters jealously, the Moon princess guessing that they might contain something more private that she really didn't want to read. Still, she did miss the boyish girl very much.

She and Makoto had been ice skating between their lessons, and more often than not, the Jovian wore dresses and went barefoot, but there was still an aura of strength that rolled off of the auburn haired teen. There apparently were rumors of the two of them well on their way to becoming the best skaters in the galaxy, but both of them laughed it off. They were still children, practically infants when their incredibly long lifespans were mentioned, they were nowhere near as experienced as her mother or her Senshi.

A soft mumble sounded from her sleeping friend, blue eyes scanning the lightly tanned face to see if she was about to wake up. When Makoto buried her face deeper into the pillow, Serenity decided that no, she was not about to wake up. Instead of trying to escape the cozy confines, the elder girl snuggled closer and closed her eyes, eager for more sleep.

* * *

Minako and Selene were standing across from each other in the training hall, each holding a whip. The young warrior of Venus wanted to learn more about using her old weapon instead of merely relying on her power over light and metal. Helena was currently abroad, and so the seamstress had opted to teach her more of how to wield her whip. The woman still wore the black arm band of mourning for Lacira, even after all these years; she doubted that she would ever truly get over the death of the stubborn warrior of lightning. As they squared off, Minako couldn't help but smirk at one of the Moonlight Knights who fancied her, seeing him blush and look away before focusing again on her instructor. The seventeen year old commander of the Inner branch watched as Selene snapped out with her whip dangerously, leaning to the side to nimbly dodge the attack before flicking out her own. The woman was very well versed in weapons, likely due to Lacira having her learn some in order to keep her safer, and the Venusian made sure to keep her guard up.

Her caution paid off as a crystal knife was knocked aside with a crack of her golden whip, spinning to avoid another with all the grace of Aphrodite herself. She prayed to the Light, Serenity, or whatever else might be listening that she could continue to dodge the razor sharp blades. The elder woman was agile, swift, and very accurate, one of her knives missing the blonde teenager's cheek by scant inches. The girl feinted left before snapping her whip around, the end wrapping around Selene's neck as the woman halted quickly to avoid injury. "I yield." She admitted, smiling as they both pried off the length of woven leather from around her throat. "Very well done, Princess."

Minako beamed at the queen's youngest sibling, knowing that praise from her was indeed hard earned. "Well, I do have the best instructor since my aunt is away."

Bright blue eyes softened sadly. "Second best, Princess. Cira would have been able to train you much better than I." The seamstress admitted in a weak voice.

The young commander knew that Lacira and Selene had been deeply in love; she had witnessed their final moments together, and it had been heartbreaking. Selene had never stopped loving the Jovian, and never even looked at another woman that way. "Selene, you are a great teacher. Princess Sailor Jupiter Lacira may have been a great one, but you are the one here now. You are doing her memory justice."

The woman smiled gratefully, inclining her head in thanks before turning away. Her throat was tight with emotion, her blue eyes bright with unshed tears, but she remained strong for the sake of her lost lover. Minako decided to take her leave, coiling her whip to the leather fastener as she strode out of the training hall, watching as Makoto and Usagi sleepily walked out of the Jovian's room, Lysander strolling out as he did his rounds to wave at the duo. "Good morning, Lysander." Minako greeted the Moonlight Knight, the green eyed man bowing to her.

"Good morning, Minako. Did you do well in training?"

The Venusian grinned in reply and flashed him a thumbs up, the older guard laughing as he swept his long black braid over his shoulder, walking on. The blonde caught up with the other princesses, noting that the now much taller teen was dressed in her tunic and trousers instead of a dress, though her feet were still bare. "You two felt like sleeping in?" The leader of the Inner branch teased, watching the auburn haired girl lace her fingers behind her head, her arms raised in a boyish gesture.

"We were sleepy. Besides, you know I have cooking and fighting lessons today. Politics are on Tuesdays, and they are so boring that arithmetic looks downright awe-inspiring." She grumbled, Serenity giggling at her guardian's hate of politics, but a squealing voice cut through the morning lull.

_"MAKO!"_

A streak of green and brown came flying at her, the Jovian grinning moments before she was tackled to the floor by her twin, both girls laughing and hugging. Sakura finally peeled herself off of the other girl, helping her up before Makoto embraced her firmly again. "Saku! What are you doing here? It's only July." The emerald eyed guardian inquired.

The brunette pulled back, pouting that she was an inch shorter than her five foot five inch sibling. "I'm old enough to visit on my own now, and Mother thought it would be nice for me to see you. Serenity!" The crown princess of planet Jupiter swooped in to hug the moon princess, then Minako. "Oh, I've missed all of you!"

The two blondes grinned and looked up slightly into the green-hazel eyes of the younger girl, Makoto taking hold of one of her hands and leading her along the crystal corridor. "I have cooking and combat today! You gotta watch these, I really am good at them!" The excited girl rushed out, the younger one laughing happily as she followed.

Minako laughed and walked after the duo swiftly, Serenity at her side. The two blondes were happy to see the heir to the Jovian throne again, even if it was unexpected, Selene beaming at the sight as she walked out to embrace the teen. Sakura hurried after her sister with a wide grin, the cold crystal under her boots making a dull clicking sound with her steps as she ducked into the training hall. Her green-hazel eyes were wide as Makoto transformed, lightning caressing her body and her uniform exposing her long legs via the short green skirt. When Princess Sailor Jupiter stood before her, the heir to the Jupiter kingdom simply stood in awe, watching her twin spin the dual bladed weapon with the ease of practice. When had her sister become so amazing?

Across from the teen stood Lysander, holding two axes and looking dangerous to the visiting royal; did they mean to spar with weapons?! "Fight!" Another Knight called, the black haired man leaping at her twin.

The staff of the girl's weapon raised to deflect the two blades, her fist flying to attempt to connect with his stomach. He dodged aside, dropping to avoid a mighty Supreme Thunder as he rolled away farther from her, sizing her up. He hadn't sparred with her like this in many months, and it was clear that she had vastly improved. The young woman was watching him silently, the very model of the princess' personal guardian as she looked at his stance carefully. It was something Talia did, and Lacira had been famous for; looking for subtle motions that would give away a weakness or opening, helping her to formulate a plan. "Coconut Cyclone!" The auburn haired warrior shouted, heavy winds tossing solid orbs of air laced with lightning at him.

Again, the Moonlight Knight was forced back, studying her carefully as he looked for a crack in her defenses, feinting to the left before leaping into the air, his weapons bearing downwards, the man ready to pull back should his maneuver been successful. The young guardian gasped and brought up her staff, a root exploding from the dirt below to toss him into a crystal wall. Upon impact, the man was knocked swiftly out, his opponent dropping her transformation and rushing over to his side as the referee declared her the victor. "Mina, go get Unazuki!" Makoto shouted, checking the male's vitals; his pulse was strong, steady, and even. He was fine.

Sakura dashed over, looking at her twin in wonder. Makoto had become so strong here, and it was awe inspiring to see that in action. The man opened his green eyes slowly, smiling at the guardian in a sort of tired fashion. "Very good, Mako. You used my own attack against me. Well done." He spoke in a sore sounding voice, the red headed medic coming in to take over tending him.

Makoto stood, her right hand tracing the metal on her left bicep in thought, clearly worried about the friendly Knight. She hadn't even been trying to summon anything with her block, her power had lashed out on it's own with her gesture. It was troublesome, but it could be something to try to train on her own. If she could harness silent summonings, she could protect Serenity even better, and even help Haruka defend Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

Princess Sailor Uranus Haruka was rushing at the rebels, the armor covering her Senshi uniform for an added layer of protection heavily dented from the blunt weapons they had scrounged up. She and Princess Sailor Uranus Talia had been destroying the supply routes that they used to smuggle in more powerful weapons, but the fall of planet Saturn to the Dark Kingdom had caused a shift in power. The people had killed Queen Saturn Brigid, ending the chance of a Princess Sailor Saturn to be reborn, and now they were fighting along side of the sky planet's sympathizers. The planet of Saturn had become a lost cause, the elder Order would likely need to destroy it to keep it from aiding the enemy further. Sailor Uranus and her brother Prince Uranus Nolan were currently trying to fight their way closer to each other, the young woman not wanting to lose the eldest of her siblings in battle.

A sort of bat came flying for her head, the scimitar slashing it in half before removing the combatant's head from their neck in the next swing. Her armor was coated in crimson, her face flecked with the same tones of death as she battled on, her midnight eyes watching the enemy coldly. Where were her other brothers? Had they fallen? Were they back at the stronghold? The blonde guardian had no idea, but she prayed to the sky that they were safe. Finally, there was a break and Nolan grabbed his younger sister by the back of her breastplate towards him, standing back to back. "So, ready to kick some ass?" He questioned with a note of humor in his soft voice.

There was a dark chuckle from the woman. "Thought you'd never ask. Let's get back to the others." Her deep blue hues narrowed as she raised her right fist. _"WORLD SHAKING!"_

When the summoning hit the ground below her, fissures began to open around the duo, the enemies scrambling to attempt to avoid dropping into the hungry darkness. The siblings leapt over the large cracks and attacked anew, slashing with swords to hack limbs away from bodies, making their way back to their portion of the field. Over the last two years, it had been a slow -sometimes futile feeling- struggle to gain ground to even fight on, let alone set up any sort of base of operations outside of the palace. The rebellion had been incredibly powerful when she and Talia had first arrived, but now they had it far more under control. Nolan once again yanked on his sister's armor, causing her to over balance and flop onto her back as she squeaked in surprise, a crude, heavy sword swiping where her face had been moments before. Sailor Uranus snaked her scimitar into his gut, dropping the man to the dirt as she tried to stand again, blocking a strike to her brother the moment she could.

"Wind Swords!" She snarled, several rapiers made of hard air slashing their foes down, the blonde dropping to her knees in exhaustion.

Nolan scooped up the tall woman moments before her transformation fell away from her passing out, dashing towards the stronghold as quickly as he possibly could. The prince could hear the cracking sounds of the dangerous hand canons the rebels had purchased from Saturn behind him, pushing himself to the limit to protect Haruka. His side and chest hurt from running, sweat pouring down his back and chest from exertion as he finally crossed into their territory and the safety of the stronghold. The gates were thrown open as he drew closer, the man rushing inside with his sister cradled in his arms, panting heavily. "S-someone, help her!" He forced out, numerous medics rushing to collect the unconscious girl from his grasp.

The princess was pulled away, the older man brushing off the hands that were trying to check him over for wounds. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Just mind the princess!" He commanded, watching the medics remove Haruka's armor and check the skin below.

Under her clothes lay several wraps already that covered smaller wounds, but thankfully no new ones. She had just worn herself out, and was now dozing. It was such a relief that his eldest sister was safe, the thirty two year old captain sitting heavily. This bloody war couldn't go on much longer. Everyday bodies fell on his once wonderful planet, the soft soil slowly stained redder and redder. It was only a matter of time before one of those bodies was a sibling, and that horrible truth terrified him.

* * *

Sakura sat happily at the table with the head cook of the palace, her chin propped on her palms and her feet swinging as she watched her twin. The brunette had to admit, Makoto was fascinating to watch at work in the kitchen. Her emerald eyes sparkled with focus as she diced foods, her hands agile and expertly moving to prepare the required meal for the teacher and her guest. Twice, Sakura had tried to snatch up a few scraps of food, but both times she received a sharp rap on her knuckles and an emerald glare, pouting at the inability to sneak a taste of the food. "Mako, I'm _hungry_..." She whined.

"Then wait five more minutes." Was the soft reply.

"But it's not my fault it smells so damn good!"

Another steely glare silenced the crown princess, waiting only somewhat patiently as the dishes were finished and plated before being placed before them. The green-hazel eyed teen was drooling by this time, eagerly tearing into the roasted boar, bread, and odd food her sister had called 'rice'. Unlike her sister's mentor, she didn't pause to consider the delicate balance of flavors, nor the robust spices, Sakura practically wolfed it down, reminding her twin of a certain pig-tailed princess and causing her to laugh loudly. "Saku! Slow down, enjoy the food!" The guardian giggled, doubling over when she saw the sauce covered face of her twin looking at her as if she was insane.

"Bub ipffs so goog." The tall brunette protested around a mouthful of food.

Makoto beamed widely at her sister, touching the gold cuffs on her arms. It had been so long since she had seen Haruka and Talia, and she was so very worried about them. She missed her blonde friend terribly, and she longed for her to hold her again, to hear her call her 'Tiger', and to walk next to her, Michiru, and Sets among the roses. However, the Neptunian walked in with all the grace imaginable, emerald eyes drawn to her in a way Makoto had been finding happening more and more often. The nineteen year old smiled at the elder twin warmly, the auburn haired girl feeling her cheeks traced in a faint blush that caused her to duck her head and turn away; was she getting sick? "Hello, Sakura. It's good to see you again." She heard the aqua haired woman welcome, but dared not to look until she was sure that the odd redness had vanished.

Which had proved to be a horrible idea.

She turned into a taller form, her face smacking directly into soft mounds before flopping to land on her read, turning a dark shade of red at the sight of Setsuna leaning down worriedly. "Oh, Mako. Here, let me help you up." Extending a hand down.

The guardian of courage went even darker when she realized that she had gone face-first into the eldest warrior's bust, her throat suddenly far too dry as the Plutonian pulled her back to her feet. She didn't like all of these blushing spells that seemed to be becoming commonplace around the two Outer branch members, but maybe she was just getting sick. That had to be it, nothing else could possibly explain it. Perhaps she should eat and get to bed early today, just to make sure she wouldn't get her friends sick too. "I... I umm... I-I should go t-to bed... Not feeling well. Sorry..." Makoto stammered, turning to all but run out of the kitchen.

When she reached her room, the tall teen shut the door and heavily leaned against it, panting. What in the name of _THUNDER_ was wrong with her? Quickly, as if her tunic and trousers were on fire, she shed the clothing, clad in only her breast band and loin cloth as she crawled into her bed and stared at painting lined wooden walls. Something about all this made her feel a bit ill, a bit giddy, and a bit scared, but completely confused. Her fingers absently traced the designs on her bangles, wishing so very hard that Haruka was here to make everything make sense again. If anyone could help her fix it, it would be her strong, wonderful, boyish warrior of the skies.


End file.
